Amigos Con Derechos
by Kitty H.R
Summary: Luego de una desilución Creek y otra Dip, sus Semes deciden hacerse una clase muy específica de amigos... Será como en las películas o todo dará un giro inesperado?... Dedicado a Sakuyachan16! Advertencias: SUKE EVERYWHERE! Futuros Lemmons. Una pareja Crack...
1. Rupturas

En las afueras de South Park la lluvía caía del cielo, un chico pelinegro caminaba mirando hacia el suelo bajo la lluvia, cuando llegó a su casa entró y se dejó caer en la puerta. Su compañero de apartamento se encontraba viendo la televisión y comiendo helado

-Craig, eres tu?- preguntó

-Si, Damien, soy yo...- contestó con voz triste

-Estas bien?- se volteó, sus ojos estaban humedos, dando señal que habia llorado

-Tweek terminó conmigo...

-...

Craig lo miraba

-Helado?- preguntó Damien ofreciéndole su caja

-Si...- contestó comenzando a llorar y dirigiéndose con su amigo- Que estas viendo?

-"PD: Te Amo"... Acaba de empezar...

-Por qué terminaron con nosotros?!

-No lo sé! Eramos buenos novios!

-Si! Nunca encontrarán a alguien como nosotros...

-Estan perdidos...

-...

-...

-...

-A quién engañamos!? Eran perfectos!- abrazó a Craig

-Lo se!- contestó el otro respondiéndole el abrazo

* * *

El sol salía, los pajaritos cantaban, los niños molestaban, era un dia hermoso

-Mierderos pajaritos, mierderos niños, mierdero sol...- decía Craig dirigiéndose a la ventana- MIERDERO MUNDO!- gritó sacándole los dedos medios de las manos a la gente. Cerró la ventana y fué a despertar a Damien- Daaamiiiieeeeen!- se asomó a su habitación

-Hmmm...- contestó

-Hay que ir al mierdero colegio...

-Hmm... Deberías ser poeta...

-Si, muy lindo, pero quiero llegar temprano y enseñarle a Tweek que la vida sin él es lo mejor...

-Si... Yo tambien quiero enseñarle eso a Pip, pero son las... Las algo de la madrugada

-No es de madrugada, son las 5:30 am, voy a bañarme yo y luego sigues tu...

-Ajá...

-Vete despabilando

Se dirigió a la ducha a bañarse.

_Luego de 15 Minutos..._

-Damien, a bañarse!- entró Craig con una toalla rodeándole la cintura

-5 minutos mas, Papi- bromeó el otro

-No! Ágame el favor y pasa derechito a la ducha!- señaló la nombrada

-Te odio! Eres el peor padre del mundo!- lo volteó a ver

-Voy a sacar la faja!- bromeó

-Te voy a acusar con el PANI!- amenazó

-...

-...

-Listo?- preguntó el ojiazul

-Listo- contestó Damien llendo al baño- Deberíamos ser actores!

-Si... Nesquik?

-No! Yo no desayuno, Necio!

-Ok, muerase de hambre...

_50 Minutos Despues... _

-CORRA, DAMIEN! YA VAMOS TARDE... DE NUEVO!

-Ahí voy! Ahi voy!- anunció saliendo del baño- Ya! Vámonos!- llegó a la puerta

-Corra! Corra! Corra!

La casa quedó sola, sin ningun ser viviente dentro, hasta que alguien abrió la puerta

-Cómo se le va a olvidar el bulto!?- gritó Craig abriendo la puerta

-Perdon! Perdon! Estoy muy apurado! Ya lo tengo! VAMOS!

Y asi salieron corriendo hacia su Colegio...

**_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,SECUNDARIA DE SOUTH PARK,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, _**

Stan estaba parado con Kenny junto al casillero del segundo- Ves? Entonces la respuesta es "B"- decía el pelinegro mirando junto al rubio un libro de Historia

-Aléjate de Kenny!- llegó Kyle

-Tu no me mandas!- contestó el pelinegro

-Qué es este libro?!- preguntó levantando el nombrado en alto- Dónde aprendiste estas cosas?!

-DE TI! LO APRENDÍ DE TI!- dijo fingiendo llorar

-Ustedes sí se tomaron en serio las tareas de Teatro- opinó el rubio

-LLEGAMOS! LLEGAMOS!- festejó Damien arrecostándose a su casillero- Lo logramos- jadeó

-No... Han tocado?- preguntó Craig

-Nop- contestó Kyle- Hicieron la tarea?

-La de Mate... No... La de... Teatro sí- contestó Damien

-Usted tiene que buscarse ayuda con las Matematicas- dijo Kenny

-No puedo- contestó Damien- En serio... Yo tengo... Una imposibilidad con eso...

-Y si Craig le explica?- preguntó Kyle

-No, no, no, no, no, Damien es imposible...- dijo el ojiazul- Ya lo intenté y es... Imposible! Es como retardado o algo asi...

-Por cierto- interrumpió Stan- Lamento lo de la ruptura

-Habia olvidado eso...

-Uh!... Pues... Lamento recordártelo...

**_RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG G!_**

-A clases de Teatro!- anunció Stan

Los chicos se dirigieron a las clases y una vez ahi el profesor comenzó la improvisación- Bien! Ya somos todos!... Los primeros serán... Kyle y... Cartman, al centro del escenario!- los nombrados se levantaron y se dirigieron al escenario- A ver, les voy a pintar la escena... Son una pareja...

-Oh Dios!- dijo Cartman rodeando los ojos

-...Una pareja divorciada, peleando por la custodia de su hijo... Que será... Kenny!

-SI! Dos papis! Dos papis!- canturreó subiendo al escenario

-Y... Acción!

-Yo siempre cuido a este niño! Traigo la comida, trabajo! Tu no podrías mantenerlo!

Cartman fingió darle una bofetada, Kyle giró la cabeza- No te atrevas a decir eso! Estas viviendo en mi casa! RESPETA MI AUTORIDA...

-Tu no eres nadie para decirme eso...

-Papá, Papá!- llamó Kenny fingiendo voz infantil- Es verdad que ustedes no me quieren? Por eso se divorcian?

-Aaaww!- exclamó la clase

-No, Cariño, tu padre y yo solo tenemos problemas... No tiene que ver contigo- dijo Kyle

-Y quién se quedará con Lilly?- preguntó el rubio

Kyle y Eric voltearon a ver al Profesor, el cual hizo señal de que improvisaran- Emm... Kyle se la llevará a ella- dijo el castaño

-Entonces hay que quitarle la soga del cuello...

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos y un escalofrío les recorrió el cuerpo- Carajo, Kenny! ERES UN ENFERMO!- lo empujó Kyle

-Que horrible!- dijo Eric

Kenny comenzó a reir- Hubieran visto sus caras!... Gané la practica de Improvisación!- festejó

-Pero, Director!- llamó Cartman

-Tenían que seguirle el juego...- dijo el Director- Le dió una vuelta a la historia, esa es la idea de improvisar...

-JAJAJAJA LILLY!- se rió el rubio

-Maldito pobretón!- dijo Cartman dirigiéndose a su silla

-Siempre es lo mismo, siempre es lo mismo...- murmuraba Kyle


	2. La Gran Idea

Luego de Teatro seguía Química, lo cual iba a ser una pesadilla para Craig y Damien, pues ellos estaban con sus ahora respectivos ex- novios, lo cual lo iba a tornar muy incómodo, mas los entristeció más cuando...

-Muy bien, Alumnos- dijo el profesor- Dos alumnos me pidieron que los cambie de pareja, por lo cual, desde hoy en adelante, Pip estará con Tweek, y Craig estará con Damien, bien?

Los pelinegros tornaron su rostro a uno de tristeza infinita, sí, sabían que era mejor así e incluso planeaban pedirle lo mismo al profesor, pero no contaban con que, los que fueron alguna vez SUS rubios, ya se hubieran adelantado con ese detalle.

Una vez que hicieron los cambios de puesto, el profesor comenzó la clase

-No puedo creer que nos hicieran esto- susurró Damien

-Pensar que una vez los amamos- asintió Craig

-Pero, cómo pudieron hacerse novios?

-No lo sé, supongo que cuando se fueron conociendo...

-Detesto a Tweek... Sin ofender...

-No importa, deberías escuchar lo que decía de tí...

Ahi terminó su plática y el resto de las clases no fué de importancia, no almorzaron, casi no hablaron y, claro, casi no prestaron atención en clase... Hasta la salida estaban un poco recuperados.

Todos iban para sus hogares, platicaban en el camino

-Y ustedes, qué van a hacer para la tarea de Musica?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-Cuál tarea?- se confundió Damien

-La de Musica- aclaró Craig

-...

-Que hay que cantar una canción en frente de la clase...

-...

-Nos lo dijeron antier...

-...

-No se acuerda...

-Damien, tiene que poner atención en clase, si no, se va a quedar- dijo Stan

-Es que en este momento mi vida no gira alrededor de los estudios- se justificó el AntiCristo

-Sólo en este momento?- molestó Cartman

-Déjalo- dijo Kenny- Él siempre se salva...- esto ultimo lo dijo con un toque de celos en su voz

En la acera de al lado se escucaron risitas, provenientes de dos rubios agarrados de las manos, caminando felizmente y charlando de alguna trivialidad de la vida...

-Ese sería yo- se lamentó Craig

-Tranquilos, Amigos!- los abrazó Kenny- Ellos se lo pierden! Ustedes pueden conseguir a la chica, digo, chico que deseen

-Si- apoyó Stan- Yo pasé por lo mismo con Wendy, tienen que aceptarlo y seguir su camino...

-Ustedes son muy apuestos, pronto estarán bien- el judío les posó una mano sobre los hombros

Voltearon a ver a Cartman, Kyle le ordenó con la mirada que dijera algo

-Em... Si, y siempre tengan presente que estaremos ahi cuando lo necesiten...- alcanzó a decir el castaño

Kyle sonrió triunfante, Cartman frunció el ceño

-Gracias, Chicos- concluyó Damien- Ya llegamos a nuestra casa... Nos vemos luego

-Adios!- se despidieron los otros

Entraron a la casa, tiraron los bultos, llevaron el helado a la sala y pusieron una de las peliculas mas tristes del mundo, "La Vida Es Bella"

Luego de un rato, comenzó el llanto...

-Mataron al papá!- se quejó Damien

-... Y él... Y él saltando para que el hijo no supiera!- sollozó Craig

-Kyle tuvo que pasar por todo eso?!

-No, él nació luego, pero sus abuelos sí...

-La vida no es bella! Cuando empiea a mejorar siempre vuelve a caer!

-*sniff sniff* Nunca volveré a enamorarme- dijo Craig

-Yo tampoco!- apoyó Damien

-Solo le pagaré a putos para que se acuesten conmigo...

-Con qué dinero?

-...

-...

-Si huiera una manera de poder tener relaciones sin ningun compromiso y sin tener que pagar nada- dijo con la cabeza entre las manos

-Sí la hay- dijo Damien

-A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, es una estupidez que se me ocurrió, no lo tomes en serio...- Craig asintió-... Pero hay "amigos" que tienen relaciones, si los dos estan de acuerdo...

-...

-Si! Ya se! Es una estupidez! No se cómo se me ocurrió decirte eso! Olvídalo! Olvídalo!

-No- lo sostuvo de las muñecas, sentándolo frente a él- Es una buena idea...

-Ah?

-Si! Por qué no? Hemos vivido juntos mucho tiempo, nunca ha pasado nada entre nosotros, no perdemos nada...

-Pero, Craig! No es tan simple! Habría que poner reglas, por ejemplo nadie puede saber...

-Estoy de acuerdo

-...- Craig sonreía ampliamente- Pero, Craig!-se quejó Damien

-Tu diste la idea! Tienes razón! Podemos hacerlo! Solo hay que establecer reglas, como dijiste...

-...

-Estas de acuerdo?

-...

-Dale, dí que sí...

-...

-...

-Esta bien- contestó el ojirrojo

**En el proximo capi habrá lemmon ._.**

**Quiero aclarar dos cosas:**

**1) No me gustó mucho el Pweek (o como sea que a ustedes se les ocurra ponerle) que puse... Las parejas Crack no son lo mío, pero era la unica explicación que se me ocurrió para que Tweek y Pip terminaran con ellos al mismo tiempo. Si no sería demasiada casualidad...**

**2) (Esto en realidad es una pregunta) Cuando yo escribo, la letra me sale diminuta, pero cuando lo publico sale normal (por suerte)... A alguna le ha pasado eso o sabe cómo arreglarlo? Le agradecería que me digan sobre cualquier idea.**

**Reviews?**

**XOXO!**


	3. Quién Será Pasivo?

**Advertencia: Llegó la hora de la verdad, el momento de separar las niñas de las mujeres... Mi primer lemmon, no se esperen un ganador de El Premio A La Perversidad... Sin mas... El Fic :S **

Se encontraban en el cuarto de Craig, a un lado de la cama estaba Damien parado mirando fijamente a los ojos de Craig, usando solo unos boxers negros. Del otro lado estaba Craig igual que Damien, excepto que el color era azul marino.

-Listo?- preguntó el ojirrojo

-Listo- contestó el azabache ojiazul

-3...- contó llevando su mano hacia atras para agarrar algo

-... 2...- continuó haciendo lo mismo

-... 1!- gritaron sacando de la parte trasera de sus boxers una pistola de agua y comenzando a "dispararse"

-YO NO IRÉ ABAJO!- defendió Craig

-YO TAMPOCO!- contestó Damien. Agarró una almohada y se la puso como escudo.

Craig subió por la cama y comenzó a forcejear con Damien para quitarle el objeto- SUELTA!

-NO!

-AH NO?

-NO!

-Vamos a ver ahora...- dijo sosteniéndolo de las muñecas y acostándolo en la cama. La preciada almohada salió volando- Y ahora?- se burló sentándose sobre él.

Con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban **(?) **disparó agua hacia los ojos de Craig, el cual se la secó con las mangas, dejando a Damien libre. Rapidamente se levantó y empujó a Craig pero, como la cama no era tan grande, los dos cayeron al piso.

Cuando estaban bien, miraron dos pistolas de agua que estaban en el centro de los dos, se miraron a los ojos e inmediatamente fueron por ella- ESTO... ES... CRAAAAAMIEEEEEN!- gritó Craig agarrando la pistola y apuntando a Damien con ella, pero el AntiCristo logró agarrar la otra y lo apuntó con ella

-Estamos igual...- concluyó el ojirrojo

-No...- contestó el ojiazul-... Pronto tu estarás mojado, no solo con agua...

Damien se sonrojó fuertemente- PERVERTIDO!- gritó apretando el gatillo

Craig hizo lo mismo, pero a ninguno le quedaban municiones.

Cuando vieron que nada salía de las pistolas se miraron a los ojos y pusieron cara de frustración, arrojaron las pistolas a un lado y se dejaron caer en la cama

-Nunca lo lograremos...- se rindió Damien

-No digas eso! Solo hay que poner reglas y organizarnos... Tu mismo lo dijiste... No es tan simple- dijo Craig con aura de sabio

Damien sólo suspiró

-Hagamos esto...- dijo Tuker sentándose-... Estoy dispuesto a ir abajo...- Damien lo miró sorprendido-... Si la proxima tú lo haces...

-Sabía que habían letras pequeñas en el contrato...

-ES LO JUSTO...

Luego de pensarlo un rato (20 minutos)... Damien aceptó la oferta, con la idea de que _**"No habrá segunda vez..." **_lo que no sabía es que ese pensamiento estaba muy equivocado

Acostó a Craig lentamente en la cama, sentándose sobre él y comenzando a morderle suavemente el cuello, sacando pequeños gemidos por parte del ojiazul, bajó hasta llegar al pecho, comenzando a succionarle los pezones **(N/A: Hay gente que dice "tetillas", pero me suena muy "ñeee"... Asi que aqui serán "pezones" PD: Estoy escuchando For Your Enterteinment xD Inspiración, ven a mí! \(._.)/) **hasta dejarlos levemente rojos, luego pasó a la entrepierna de Tuker, deteniéndose de un golpe al ver la erección que crecía allí. Se quedó observándola por unos... No sé... 5 minutos

-Bss! Damien- llamó Craig. El nombrado volteó a ver- Tómale una foto, esas duran más

-Eres bien cretino, teniendo en cuenta la posición en la que estás

Craig frunció el ceño- Tú dedícate a hacer lo tuyo...

Damien sonrió y comenzó a bajarle la ropa interior al otro, luego de dejarlo desnudo, se quitó la de él y pasó su lengua por el miembro de Tuker

-AH! DAMIEN!- se sentó de un golpe

-Tranquilo, que de eso no paso- dijo Thorne volviéndolo a acostar

Llevó las piernas de Craig alrededor de su cintura y comenzó a penetrarlo

-AH! IDIOTA!- dijo Craig dándole un golpe en la cabeza

Damien quedó en shock por un momento- AU!- reaccionó- No sabías que se hacía esto?!

-Si sabía, pero no pensé que doliera tanto!

Damien comenzó a reir- Eres tan estupido...

-Vas a ver cuando te toque a tí...

-Eso lo veremos luego

-A qué te... Ah!

Se vió interrumpido por el miembro de Damien profundizando en su parte trasera, sacándole gemidos a Craig, quién cerró los ojos fuertemente por el contacto.

Damien comenzó levemente con las embestidas, dándole a Craig tiempo para acostumbrarse.

-Ah... Da... Damien- gemía el pelinegro

Cada vez se movían mas rapido, al compás del otro, los gemidos y jadeos se hacían mas notables y comenzaban a sudar, produciendo gritos ahogados por besos de sus bocas, hasta que se vinieron. Damien dentro de Craig y Craig en el abdomen de los dos

-Tweek- gimió Craig

-Pip- llamó Damien

Los dos se voltearon a ver con los ojos como platos, tapándose la boca

-...- Damien se sentó sobre Craig, saliéndose del mismo

-...- Craig lo miraba incrédulo

Cuando comenzaron a reir a carcajadas

-Estamos jodidos!- dijo Damien entre risas arrecostándose al pecho de Craig

-Que suerte que no era otra persona, porque si no...- dijo Craig haciendo señal de salir corriendo

-Jajaja ni lo digas...- se dejó caer a su lado

-Con sexo se arregla todo...

-Exageramos mucho esa ruptura...

-Si...

Se voltearon a ver a los ojos por un momento, sonriendo tiernamente

-...

-...

-...

-Bueno, me voy, buenas noches!- avisó Damien poniéndose una sábana alrededor de la cintura y saliendo de la habitación. Una vez fuera de vista lanzó la sábana a Craig

-Buenas Noches!- se despidió el ojiazul

-Buenas Noches!

Craig se quedó en su cama dando vueltas toda la noche- Mierda, esto sí que duele...- murmuraba

**He ahí mi primer lemmon... Espero que no haya sido muy mierdero... Por favor dejen comentarios si les gustó o no... Siéntanse libres de criticar lo que sea xD Todavia sigo con el problema de letra, pero eso no es de importancia, asi que...**

**Nos Leemos!**

**XOXO!**


	4. Un Día De Lluvia

Habia amanecido, estaba lloviendo, los perros ladraban, los truenos caían y Craig preparaba el desayuno

-Si! Está lloviendo! La vida es bella!- dijo Damien saliendo del cuarto

Craig arqueó una ceja- Eso de ayer te hizo daño…

-No! Para nada! Es solo que hoy es jueves- contestó el ojirrojo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Ajá?

-HOY HABÍA FISICA! Y GRACIAS A QUE ESTÁ LLOVIENDO SE CANCELA!

Craig suspiró- Tu y tus varas contra hacer ejercicio

-No son "varas"… Es "PEREZA"

-Y eso está mucho mejor- dijo con sarcasmo, mientras se llevaba una cuchara con cereal a la boca

_-AUXILIO! ÁBRANNOS!- _gritaba alguien desde afuera- _DAMIEN, CRAIG! ABRAN LA MALDITA PUERTA! _

Damien se dirigió a abrirla- Qué?!- preguntó, pero fue interrumpido por Kenny, Kyle, Stan, Butters y Cartman empujándolo para entrar

-Maldita lluvia!- dijo Kyle

-De maldita no tiene nada!- defendió Damien

-Es cierto- apoyó Cartman- Nos salvó de Física

-Tomen paños- dijo Craig entregándoles varias toallas

Stan, como el gran amigo que és, cubrió a Kyle su toalla, además de la del pelirrojo

-Stan, te vas a enfermar!- dijo devolviéndole su toalla

-No, tranquilo, mientras tú estés bien

-Awww!- exclamaron los otros

-Cállate, Cartman!- defendió el pelirrojo

-Todo yo! Todo yo!- exclamó el castaño- No es mi culpa que sean tan maricas!

-Ve a comer algo y deja de joder!- dijo Stan

-Eso voy a hacer! Tu vete a coger a Kyle y deja de joder!

-Eso voy a hacer!

-…

-Digo…

-…

-Mierda…

Kyle se alejó un paso del pelinegro

-INCÓMODO…- canturreó Kenny

-Emm… Tengo… Tengo que avisarle a mis padres que estaré aquí- dijo Butters mirando al piso

-Toma mi celular- dijo Damien entregándole el objeto

-Yo buscaré algo en el refri- avisó Kenny

-Si, yo también- lo acompañó Cartman

-Quieren jugar con pistolas de agua?- sonrió Damien, Craig le dio un codazo- QUÉ?! Solo decía…

-Em… Luego de Butters me prestas el celu? Le tengo que avisar a mi madre- dijo Kyle

-Y a mi! A mi también!- avisaron los otros

-Esta bien… Hoy habrá clases?- preguntó Damien

-No se, me imagino que sí- contestó Stan

-Si no hay clases sería taaan felíz- dijo Craig

-Pensé que con lo de ayer había sido suficiente- murmuró Damien dirigiéndose a la cocina. Craig lo fulminó con la mirada

-Vas a ver cuando sea mi turno- amenazó. Damien rió con ganas

-Toma el celular- dijo Butters dándole el nombrado a Kyle

-Gracias- contestó, marcando el numero de su casa

-Qué haremos hoy?- cuestionó Stan con una mueca de aburrimiento

-Comer no- dijo Eric cerrando el refrigerador de un golpe- No hay NADA digno de mí

-Es que Damien casi no come- justificó Craig

-Me haces sonar como anoréxico- dijo el nombrado

-Siguiente!- avisó Kyle con el celular en alto

Kenny se lo arrebató

-Yo pensé que lo eras- dijo Stan

-NO SOY ANOREXICO!- se defendió el AntiCristo

-Es que estás muy delgado- dijo Butters con la cabeza gacha

-NO ES CIERTO!- se defendió tapándose el estómago con los brazos

Los demás arqueron una ceja, ladearon la cabeza y sonrieron

-Ow! Chicos! Le están hiriendo sus sentimientos- dijo Cartman- Sus delgados sentimientos…

-Por lo menos no estoy obeso…

-OOOOHHHH!- exclamaron los otros

-NO SOY OBESO! ESTOY FUERTECITO!

-Voy a ver los mensajes de Damien!- festejó Kenny

-Dame ese celular!- gritó lanzándose sobre su espalda y comenzando a forcejear

-Aquí yo soy el único normal- dijo Craig

-Damien, suelta a Ken!- dijo Stan

-No peleen…- rogó Butters

-JÁ! Que pendejos- rió Cartman

Craig comía su cereal…

Kyle se subió a una mesa

-Cállense! Cállense! No peleen!- gritó, pero nadie le hizo caso. Hasta que agarró un plato y lo lanzó al suelo- SILENCIO!- todos lo voltearon a ver- Es un día de lluvia, todos nos vamos a quedar en esta casa por hoy, hay que llevarnos bien y jugar algo

-Ese plato era de un juego!- se estresó Damien una vez con su celular

-Si no te callas rompo el juego entero!- amenazó Kyle, Damien frunció el ceño- Bien. Qué jugamos?- se sentó en la mesa

Cartman hizo una seña de que estaba loco.

Se encontraban sentados en el sillón con una manta y chocolate caliente cada uno, mirando a Damien hacer señas extrañas

-Cuchillo!- adivinó Kenny

Damien hizo señal de que comtinuara

-Emmm… Ay! Es una película…

Damien simulaba apuñalar a alguien

-SCREAM!- dijo Stan

Damien señaló hacia atrás con sus manos

-Atrás?- preguntó Craig

-Que te gusta por detrás!- se burló Kenny

Damien le enseñó el dedo medio

-Craig!- adivinaron todos al unísono

Damien se señaló la muñeca

-Reloj!- dijo Kyle

El pelinegro hizo la forma de un reloj con sus brazos

-Tik Tok- Kesha!- dijo Cartman- Digo, tiempo!

Damien lo señaló en señal que era "tiempo"

-Em… Tiempo atrás!- dijo Butters

Damien lo volvió a señalar

-Es una película vieja- dijo Craig

Damien lo señaló

-De miedo- continuó Stan

Damien alzó los pulgares y simuló apuñalar a alguien

-Ay! No se!- dijo Kyle

-La Profecía! Chucky! La Profecia Del No Nacido!- comenzó a nombrar Craig

Damien simuló estar bañándose

-…

Luego llegó como otra persona, alzó un cuchillo imaginario y comenzó a apuñalar

-PSICOSIS!- se levantó Kenny

-SI! SI! SI! SI! ES PSICOSIS!- dijo Damien lanzándose sobre él y rodeándolo con las piernas- GANAMOS! EN SU CARA!- se bajó

-NO! HICIERON TRAMPA! HICIERON TRAMPA!- acusó Cartman

-Ya! Déjalos! Nosotros teníamos un miembro extra y perdimos… Un trato es un trato- dijo Stan

-Los odio, Chicos- dijo Eric

-Luego haremos la revancha- opinó Kyle

-Bueno, qué esperan? Hicimos una apuesta y ganamos…- dijo Craig- Hora de reclamar el premio

Kyle, Cartman, Stan y Butters salieron de una de las habitaciones vistiendo un vestido cada uno. Kyle verde, Stan azul, Butters celeste y Cartman rojo

Damien, Craig y Kenny estaban sentados en una mesa con un papel pegado a una esquina que decía "The XXX Factor"

-Qué van a cantar?- preguntó Damien

Stan se agarró el puente de la naríz

-Dancing Queen de Abba- dijo Kyle entre dientes

-En español- aclaró Butters

-Comiencen!- dijo Craig

-_Tu puedes bailar, tu tienes el ritmo,__  
__teniendo el tiempo de tu vida_- cantó Kyle  
_Mira esa chica, mira la escena,__  
__lista para atacar la reina del baile_

_-__Viernes por la noche y las luces están tenues__  
__Buscando un lugar para ir_ – cantó Butters bailando  
_Donde toquen buena música, adentrándote al ritmo__  
__Vienes en busca de un rey_

_-__Cualquiera podría ser ese chico__  
__La noche recién comienza y la música está alta__- _cantó Stan_  
__Con un poco de música rock, todo está bien__  
__Estás de humor para bailar__  
__Y cuando tienes la oportunidad..._

Apareció Cartman caminando sensualmente- _Tu eres la reina del baile, joven__  
__y dulce, sólo diecisiete años_

Todos cantaron- _Reina del baile, siente el ritmo de la pandereta__  
__Tu puedes bailar, tu tienes el ritmo,__  
__teniendo el tiempo de tu vida__  
__Mira esa chica, mira la escena,__  
__lista para atacar la reina del baile_

Los "jueces" reían a carcajadas

-Van a Hollywood!- dijo Kenny

-Nos vemos en la siguiente ronda- dijo Craig entre risas

-Ese ha sido el único musical que me gustó- dijo Damien- Mamma Mía…- comenzó a reir

-Gracias- Butters hizo una reverencia

-No, Butters, vámonos- dijo Kyle llevándoselo a cambiarse en la habitación, junto a los otros chicos

-Tu has visto ese musical?- le preguntó Kenny a Damien

-Si, lo he visto como 5 veces, la verdad… Lo extraño es que cada vez que lo veo me dan ganas de comer perros calientes…

Kenny lo pensó un rato, hasta que se dio cuenta…

-Oh!- sonrió con perversidad

**xD Eso ultimo solo las que han visto el capitulo "Broadway Bro- Dawn" lo entenderán…**

**Dayerina: Gracias por el dato! Era eso… Jeje **

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Reviews?**

**XOXO!**


	5. La Cosa

Luego de ver "Mamma Mía!", a petición de Kenny (por obvias razones), comprar perros calientes (la mayoría para Damien), a petición de Damien y una decepción por parte de Kenny, los chicos se alistaban para irse

**(N/A: Basado en una conversación real xD)**

-_Hakunna Matata!- _cantaba Damien- _Una forma de ser! Sin preocuparse… _

-No, no- interrumpió Kenny- No era así…

-Ah no?- se confundió Thorne

-No- interrumpió Cartman- Era… _Hakunna Matata… Sin preocuparse_

-No!- negó Craig

-Es que esa canción es muy vieja- razonó Butters

-Ya va… Porque yo me acuerdo…- dijo Damien

-_Hakunna Matata! Es como hay que vivir…-_ tarareó Stan

-No, no- dijo Kyle- _Hakunna Matata! Nada que temer… _

-YA ME ACORDÉ!- dijo Damien- _Hakunna Matata! Una forma de ser!_

_-_Que no!- interrumpió Kenny

-Ya va…- lo calló el pelingro-… _Hakunna Matata! Nada que temer!_

Los otros asintieron, recordando la letra

_-Sin preocuparse!- _cantó Eric

-_Es como hay que vivir!- _lo siguió Craig

-_A VIVIR ASI!- _cantaron todos

-_YO AQUÍ APRENDÍ!- _siguió Kyle

_-Hakunna Matata…- _cantaron a coro

-Yo les dije que me acordaba!- festejó Damien- Mi memoria es privilegiada…

-Dígame la tabla del 3- retó Kyle

-Emm… 3, 6, 9- contestaba Damien-… 12… 15?- Kyle asintió- En serio?... Bueno… Emmm… _**"16, 17, 18"- **_pensó-__18… 21… 24… _**"25, 26…" **_27 y 30!

-Muy bien, Mongolito!- aplaudió Cartman

-Es que las Matemáticas no son divertidas… Bueno, Kenny, gracias por los perros, adiós! Nos vemos otro día!- dijo, prácticamente hechándolos de la casa.

-No hay de qué- contestó el rubio, recordando su plan fallido

-Adios!- se despidieron los otros

-Chao!- contestó Damien

Cuando salieron Stan se sostuvo el puente de la naríz y le preguntó a Kenny- Dime por favor que no pediste ver "Mama Mía!" con doble intención…

-Pero, Stan… Eso sería mentir- sonrió Kenny

-Sabes que la inocencia de Damien te salvó la vida?

-Ah! Por favor! Perro que ladra, no muerde!

-Eso espero…

Mientras tanto, Damien había cerrado la puerta y cuando se dio la vuelta, miró a un Craig con una toalla rodeándole la cintura, sonriendo, lo peor fue cuando se quitó la toalla y movió las caderas

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- gritó Damien tapándose los ojos- ALEJA ESO DE MI VISTA!

-Para qué? Si pronto lo tendrás aun más cerca- contestó lujurioso

-No importa… No importa…- intentó calmarse a sí mismo todavía con los ojos tapados- Puedo ir a mi cuarto sin ver nada…- dijo caminando un lentamente, estirando las manos y procurando no tropezar con nada

-Aunque yo podría interponerme en tu camino y estoy seguro que no quieres tropezar con "la cosa"

Dejó de caminar- Craig, te ruego que no hagas eso…

-Nunca se sabe…

Bajó las manos de un golpe, pegándolas a su cuerpo- Te juro que si haces eso te quemo vivo…

-Era un trato, Thorne…

-Pero no hoy!- exclamó haciendo un puchero

Crai suspiró- Esta bien, te respeto eso…- dijo poniéndose la toalla- Pero un trato es un trato, eh?

-Si está bien… Ya no estás desnudo?

-No

-Seguro?

-Si

-Tengo miedo…

-Ay! Por favor!

-Bien, pero más te vale que…

-YA LO SÉ!

Damien abrió los ojos lentamente, listo para volvérselos a cubrir, pero no tuvo que hacerlo, ya que Craig se encontraba viendo la tv, tranquilamente

-Esto no puede volver a pasar- dijo Damien

Craig giró los ojos

-Va a pasar, quieras o no

-Ajá? Me vas a violar?

-Hum… Nunca se sabe…

-…

-Jaja, tranquilo, es broma…

-De broma en broma la verdad se asoma…

-Me estas provocando!

-No, pero voy a mi cuarto a buscar refugio… Sí, eso…

-El "Mounstruo" irá por ti!

-Cállate!... Pervertido Reprimido…- murmuró

-Qué dijiste? Que te vaya a buscar?

-NADA! BUENAS NOCHES!- dijo cerrando la puerta de un golpe

-Y se nota que está nervioso porque son las 04:00 de la tarde- dijo Craig, para sí mismo…

**A este capi le faltó inspiración ¬¬ Y a mí me faltan vacaciones! Dentro de 6 dias entro a clases! Dx El primer año de Colegio…Trataré de terminar los fics antes de la entrada, pero ya se me ocurrió una idea para uno nuevo xD Espero les guste!**

**Reviews?**

**XOXO! **


	6. En Celo

_**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, SECUNDARIA DE SOUTH PARK,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**_

Estaban en la Cafetería, almorzando tranquilamente

-Ayer estaba pensando…- dijo Kenny- Los demonios no son personas, no?- le preguntó a Damien

-Nop…

-Entonces pueden contarse como animales, cierto?

-Supongo…

-Y tu eres un demonio…

-Si, por decirlo así…- contestó mientras tomaba jugo de frutas

-Entonces deben tener época de apareamiento, no?

Damien escupió todo el refresco en el rostro del rubio

-Lo tomaré como un "Mierda, me descubrieron"- concluyó el ojiazul

-De *coff cof* dónde sacaste eso?!

-Es que estaba mirando History Channel y ahí se preguntaban si los demonios son personas o animales y concluyeron que en que era una especie de animal, luego cambié de canal y salió Animal Planet… Y bueno, estaban dando una cosa de apareamiento asi que BUM! Si Damien es un animal debe tener época de apareamiento, no?... Eso es el resumen…

-Kenneth McCormick eres un puto genio!- dijo Cartman

-Entonces que dices, Damien?- preguntó Kyle

-Que no!...- se defendió-… Aunque eso explicaría mucho- murmuró

-Ahora que lo pienso, ha tenido muchos cambios de humor últimamente- molestó Craig

-NO JODAS, CARAJO!

-Ven a lo que me refiero?

Todos se echaron a reir a carcajadas

-Damien está en celo!- rió Stan

-SI QUIERES TE PASO UN MEGÁFONO! Y no estoy en celo, es un invento de Kenny

-Ya, no llore- se burló Cartman

-NO ESTOY LLORANDO!

Todos siguieron riendo fuertemente

-Un momento! Un momento!- interrumpió Kenny- Y si a los demonios les dá el "período"

-OH! POR FAVOR!- se indignó el pelinegro

Los otros reían cada vez más fuerte.

_**RRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGG! **_

-Bien!- festejó el pelinegro

-Oh! Por favor, Damien! No te enojes!- lo siguió Craig

Se dirigió a su casillero, siendo seguido por el otro pelinegro

-Está bien, admito que no debimos reírnos tanto… No hay pruebas que demuestren que los demonios pueden estar en celo… Pero tampoco hay pruebas que demuestren lo contrario

-…

-Cuántas veces te has burlado tú de mí?! No seas rencoroso!

-Estamos hablando de ti! No me vuelques la tortilla!

-Demasiados canales costarricenses…

-…

-Está bien, está bien, lo siento… Discúlpame…

-Por qué?

-Damien!

-Bien, estás perdonado

-Gracias… Ahora hay que ir a clases antes de que la profesora nos mate- dijo agarrándolo de la muñeca y llevándolo al aula

-La profesora de "mate"?

-Si

-Antes de que la profesora de "mate" nos "mate"…

-Será casualidad?

-No lo creo…

_***/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\* SALIDA */*\*/*\*/*\*/*\***_

_**Hermosa Salida**_

Todos caminaban extremadamente felices por el fin de semana

-… Entonces, cómo hace el pato para cruzar?- terminó Damien

-Ah?- preguntó Kenny

-Estoy confundido- dijo Kyle

-Repítala- ordenó Cartman

-Bueno- aceptó el pelinegro- Pongan atención porque es muy sencilla… "Había un pato que quería cruzar a la otra esquina de un río… Y había un puente… Pero en el puente había un letrero que decía 'NO SE PERMITE CRUZAR NI NADANDO, NI VOLANDO, NI CAMINANDO'. Cómo hace el pato para cruzar?"

-Corta un árbol y lo usa como puente?- dice Stan

-Construye un bote?- pregunta Butters

-Cruza porque al pato no le importan las reglas?- adivina Cartman

-No, no y muy cerca- contestó el AntiCristo

-Entonces el pato cruza?- preguntó Kyle

-Siempre cruza- contestó Craig

-Usted la sabe?!- se sorprendió Kenny

-Ya me la había dicho…

-Pista!- pidió el rubio

-Piensen en las características de un pato, qué es lo que puede o no hacer un pato?

-No puede volar- dijo Kenny

-Es con trampa?- preguntó Kyle- Porque si es con trampa me rindo…

-No… Es de pura lógica…

-Es demasiado fácil, no se rindan- dijo Craig- Yo me rendí y ahora me arrepiento…

-Bueno, ahorita la seguimos pensando- dijo Stan- Ustedes qué van a hacer el fin de semana?

-En la casa- contestaron Craig y Damien al mismo tiempo

-Uh! Ustedes solitos en la casa y Damien en época de apareamiento?- molestó Kenny con voz dulzona

Los otros se echaron a reír

-KENNY, CÁLLATE!- ordenó el ojirrojo

-Bien, cómo digas…

-Ya llegamos- anunció Craig dirigiéndose a la casa junto con Damien

-DIVIÉRTANSE!- gritó Cartman.

Tuker le enseñó el dedo medio

-Oye, Damien!- llamó Butters. El nombrado se volteó- Cuál era la adivinanza?

-Si! Dínosla!- dijeron los otros a coro

-…

-…

-…Cruza… Porque los patos no saben leer!- contestó sonriendo

-DAAAAAHHH!- exclamó Craig entrando a la casa

-NO! Era eso?!- se enojó Kyle- No adiviné esa simple respuesta?!

-Que mierda! Estaba re- fácil!- dijo Cartman

-Cruza porque los patos no saben leer- repitió Kenny- Cómo fui tan tonto?!- dijo golpeándose la cabeza

-Me siento inútil- admitió Stan


	7. La Apuesta

Eran las 11:00 de la mañana del sábado y Craig apenas se estaba despertando, caminó medio dormido hacia la puerta, la abrió y pasó a la sala

-Buenas Tardes, Bello Durmiente!- saludó Damien con una bolsa de Froot Loops en la mano

-A qué horas se despertó usted?- se sorprendió el ojiazul

-Desde hace rato! Como a las 8…

-Está loco… Damien, esa bolsa de Froot Loops iba por la mitad!

-Yo nunca desayuno, qué importa…

-Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar algún día

-Qué?

-Usted siempre que no hace algo, después lo usa como excusa para hacerlo en extremo

-No es cierto!- se llevó un puño del cereal a la boca

-Sip… No recuerdas aquel día?

_**FlashBack **_

_Eran las 5:00 pm, Damien estaba mirando televisión en su cuarto, cuando entró Craig de un golpe cargando un plato de comida_

_-Damien, usted no ha desayunado ni almorzado!_

_-Con razón tenía tanta hambre…_

_-Tome, caracolitos con atún…_

_Damien se los comió y al poco tiempo después…_

_-Craig, tengo hambre!- anunció el ojirrojo entrando a la cocina_

_-Pero si hace…- se mira el reloj-… 15 minutos le dí de comer!_

_-Pero yo no desayuné ni almorcé…_

_-Está bien… En el refri hay caracolitos_

_Se los comió…_

_A las 7:00 pm_

_-Y… No hay postre?_

_A Craig le dio un tic en el ojo_

_-Acaba de repetir caracolitos…- contestó_

_-Pero yo no desayuné ni almorcé…_

_Craig suspiró_

_-Hay helado en el congelador…_

_Damien comió el helado_

_A las 8:00 pm_

_-Oiga, porque no va a traer dulce de leche?_

_-Tienes que estar bromeando…_

_-Yo no he desayunado ni almorzado…_

_-…_

_8:30 pm_

_-Aquí está tu dulce de leche- le entregó Craig_

_-Gracias!- dijo dirigiéndose al cuarto_

_**Fin FlashBack**_

-Y recuerdo que al día siguiente no comiste porque, según tú, estabas "pasado de peso"

-Que buenos tiempos…- sonrió Damien- Pero ya solo queda menos de medio cuarto de Froot Loops… Entonces este es mi almuerzayuno

-Va a ver que a las 3:00 me dice que tiene hambre…

-No, se lo prometo

-Apostemos

-De acuerdo

-Si come antes de las 6:00 tenemos relaciones y TÚ serás pasivo…

-Hummm… Me parece justo… Y si no como, lo mismo, excepto que TÚ serás pasivo…

-Bien- aceptó Craig dándole un apretón de manos

**2:15 pm**

"_**Tengo hambre, quiero comida! Por qué hice esa apuesta!? Quién me creía?!" **_se lamentaba Damien

-Hola- se sentó Craig a su lado con un plato de arroz, dos huevos fritos, tomate picado y tocineta (en mi casa le decimos "Huevo de Bebé" xD)

-Oh por Dios- murmuró el AntiCristo

-Qué?- se burló Craig

-Nada! Que… Emm… A Justin Bieber lo encontraron fumando marihuana!- dijo señalando la tv, en donde estaban haciendo un reportaje del suceso.

-Estabas viendo un reportaje de Justin Bieber?- molestó Craig.

Damien estaba tan desconcentrado pensando en comida que no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba viendo

-Su… Supongo

-Te importa si lo quito? Están dando Top Chef- dijo cambiando el canal

-… _Ahora barnizaré las costillitas en barbacoa…- _explicó la mujer

Damien gimió

-Qué pasa? Tienes hambre?- preguntó Craig

-No! Solo… Me dá lástima el cerdito que tuvieron que matar para hacer esas costillitas_… __**"Esas deliciosas y barnizadas costillitas…" **_

-Bien, si quieres volvemos con Justin Bieber- sonrió Craig

"_**Mierda! Me tiene entre la espada y la pared… Entre Justin Bieber y canales de cocina (cuando tengo hambre) prefiero ver a Bieber… Pero si contesto eso me descubrirá…" **_analizaba el AntiCristo

-No, dejemos esto!- contestó

-Como quieras…

_15 Minutos Despues… _

Damien gimió

-Damien…- llamó Craig- Haz gemido más de 10 veces, seguro que no tienes hambre?

-Seguro!

-En serio prefieres morir de hambre que ser pasivo?

-Si!

-Bien, es tu problema…

**4:00 pm **

"_**Dos horas, Damien, dos horas!" **_se calmaba el pelinegro

Craig se levantó y fue al baño

"_**Es mi oportunidad! Mientras esté en el baño puedo comer arroz de la olla o algo"**_

Damien caminó sigilosamente hacia el arroz, abrió la tapa, agarró una cuchara… Y escuchó el sonido de la cadena del retrete.

Volteó a ver el baño, volteó a ver la olla…

_**Cámara Lenta Activado **_

Damien agarró una cucharada, el tubo del lavabo se escuchó, se la llevó a la boca, mojó la cuchara y la dejó en su lugar, el tubo del baño se cerró, tapó la olla, dió dos grandes pasos y saltó sobre una tabla para aplanchar ropa que había ahí (En la esquina inferior derecha se puede leer en letras diminutas "Dramatización"), Craig salió del baño y Damien chocó con la tabla y cayó al piso…

_**Cámara Lenta Des- Activado**_

Craig se acercó a Damien, le dio la vuelta y se sentó sobre él

-Abre la boca- ordenó

Damien negó con la cabeza

-Ábrela…

Damien la abrió, enseñando el arroz y firmando la sentencia de muerte de su trasero… **(?)**

-Lo sabía… No te preocupes, que luego comerás huevo con salchicha…

Damien tragó el arroz asustado…


	8. Virgen de Trasero

**Hi! Me leí el fic desde el principio y no quedé satisfecha con el lemmon… Y como yo soy más necia que una mula… Este capi es lemmon…**

Damien estaba hablando (rogando) con Craig sobre la apuesta en el sillón

-Y qué tal si…?

-No- contestó rápidamente el ojiazul

-No me dejaste terminar!

-Damien- dijo mirándolo a los ojos- Ni aunque me digas que me pagas aceptaré… Igual ya habíamos hecho un trato…

-Pero, Craaaiiiig!- dijo con voz tierna y ojos del gato con botas

-Ow! No intentes convencerme con eso!

-De qué hablas?- preguntó parpadeando

-No, no y no! No me importa que hagas los ojos más tiernos del mundo, no voy a…- Damien abrió los ojos al extremo, hizo un puchero, ladeó la cabeza y junto sus manos- Aaaawww…

-…

-No! No voy a dejarte ganar! Una apuesta es una apuesta!

-…

-Y deja de hacer esos ojos que solo estás consiguiendo que quiera violarte

Damien frunció el ceño

-Mucho mejor…

-No, Craig, en serio… No me hagas hacer esto…

-Eso sí! Tu no pensaste en eso cuando me tocó a mí, no?

-…

-…

-Detesto cuando yo no tengo la razón!

-Ahora… Aceptas?

Damien sonrió sarcásticamente

-Trato hecho… Jamas desecho- dijo Craig

-Bien! Me rindo! Pero NADIE lo puede saber y tiene que ser en la oscuridad de la noche…

-Esta bien…

"_**Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! Por todas las mierdas del Universo!" **_pensaba Damien sentado en el sillón de la sala.

Craig se estaba bañando

_-__A mí me gusta hacerte el amor__, __no me interesa que se pierda tu inocencia fugaz__- _cantaba desde el baño_- T__u piel es el camino tan dulce como el vino__, __tan sedienta como el mar sin la sal__… _

-NO CANTES ESO!- regañó Damien

Craig cantó más alto- _Solías pedirme que fuera indecente__, __hacer todas las cosas que tenías en mente: __jugar__ a lo extraño, jugar al demente__- _Damien frunció el ceño- _Salir sin hacer daño, tu inocencia me miente__…_

-Me voy a vengar…- murmuró el AntiCristo

_-…S__e abre la herida, al verla sonriente__, __me duele sin motivos cuando no está presente__, __perfume barato quítame la vida__, __sin tu dulce veneno ya no tengo salida__!..._

-CRAIG, CÁLLATE!

-_A MI ME GUSTA HACERTE EL AMOR NO ME INTERESA QUE SE PIERDA TU INOCENCIA FUGAZ!_

-CRAIG!

-Ok, ok… Me callo!

-Gracias!

/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\

Craig salía del baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, para encontrarse a Damien "dormido" en el sillón

"_**Si, claro! Dormido…" **_pensó Craig

Se sentó sobre el ojirrojo y suspiró

-Supongo que tendré que hacérselo dormido…

-NO!- se "despertó" el otro. Craig sonrió- Mierda!

-Entonces qué dices, aquí o en la habitación?

-Craig, quítate de encima, por favor… No estoy NADA cómodo…

-Y yo sí la vez pasada?

-No intentes manipularme!- dijo intentando derribarlo

-_No me derribarás jamás…- _cantó Craig

-Agh!- se talló el rostro- Quítate…

-No, porque yo te conozco y vas a salir corriendo

-Nooo… ¿?

-Damien, en serio eres tan orgulloso?

-SI…

-…

-…

-Ya sé qué pasa…

-No, no sabes!

-Seré el primero…

-…

-Eres virgen de trasero!

-SI! Y AHÍ ESTÁ TODA MI DIGNIDAD!

-Oh! Por favor! Te dá miedo! Te dá miedo!

-Craig, madura…

-No quieres terminar como tu padre…

-No me psicoanalices!

-Piensas que si te dejas serás una deshonra…

-…

-Voy a ser psicólogo- dijo con una sonrisa

-Bien, ahora, puedes quitarte?

-Prometo ser gentil…- dijo sosteniéndole las muñecas y acercándose a su rostro

-Craig, estás desnudo…

-…Ajá…

-Jamás se lo dirás a nadie…

-Lo juro

-Nunca lo usarás como material de chantaje…

-Uh! Dificil, pero acepto…

-Y si alguien pregunta, negarás rotundamente…

-Juro lealtad al trasero de Damien…

-Ves?! Por esas cosas es que…- Craig lo calló dándole un beso en los labios

Le quitó la camisa y bajó hacia los pezones, mordiéndolos levemente

-Ngh… Craig…- gimió Damien

Craig comenzó a reir

-Ah! Ves que hijo de…- se vió callado por otro beso

Craig sonrió

-Ya deja de hac…- lo besaron

Damien tenía el ceño fruncido

Craig lo ignoró y siguió con lo suyo

Siguió mordiendo levemente sus pezones y besándole el cuerpo. Bajó hasta la entrepierna y rápidamente se deshizo del pantalón, seguido por los bóxers del pelinegro, Damien subió sus piernas hasta los hombros de Craig, el cual quedó sorprendido por la flexibilidad del otro

-Soy el AntiCristo, qué esperabas?- se justificó Damien

Craig lo pensó

-Estoy cogiéndome al AntiCristo…

Damien frunció el ceño

-Muy poca gente podría decir eso…

-Craig, cállate!

-No! Esto debería estar en el libro de récords Guinness! O como sea que se llame…

-Quiero matarte…

Craig sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo y comenzó a penetrarlo

-Ah! Cr… Craig- jadeó el otro

Cuando Craig sonrió, se tapó el rostro con una almohada

-No! Damien, no haga trampa!- dijo Craig quitándole la almohada y lanzándola lejos

-Craig!- regañó el ojirrojo tapándose el rostro con las manos

Craig le sostuvo las muñecas, apartándolas de su rostro y comenzó con las embestidas levemente

-Ngh, Craig… De… Devuélveme… Ah… Mi al… Almohada

-Ah- ah…- negó Tuker

Los movimientos comenzaron a hacerse más rápidos, pronto Damien cerró fuertemente los ojos y respondió moviendo, al ritmo de Craig, sus caderas

-Ah… Damien- jadeó Craig

-Craig!- gimió el otro abrazándose al cuello del nombrado- Ah…

-Da… Damien… Me… Me vengo

-Ah! Craig!- gimió Damien abrazando más el cuello del ojiazul

Ya en la cima del placer **(?) **los dos se vinieron al mismo tiempo…

Craig salió de Damien y se dejó caer a un lado, olvidando que era un sillón, y cayó al piso

-Jaja- se burló Damien sentándose, pero…- Ah! Mierda! Mi trasero!- exclamó dejándose caer al otro extremo del sillón

-Jaja…

-Maldito pendejo…

Craig sonrió

-_A mi me gusta hacerte el amor,__  
__no me interesa que se pierda tu inocencia fugaz,__  
__tu piel es el camino tan dulce como el vino,__  
__tan sedienta como el mar sin la sal!_

***Tiene una bolsa de cartón en la cara* Yo digo que me quedó mejor que el pasado, pero eso lo juzgan ustedes…**

**Reviews? Los necesito…**

**XOXO! ****3**


	9. El Vago De La Esquina

Eran las 12:00 md. Craig se acababa de despertar, salió a la cocina y Damien estaba, al parecer, friendo algo

-_Oh! Baby, baby, baby! Owwww! _Mierda! Ya me pegaron esa canción…- maldijo el AntiCristo

-Ese era Justin Bieber?- se asombró Craig

Damien se volteó

-No?

-…

-La culpa es de Mtv!

-Estás cocinando?

-Son las 12:00! Me dio hambre!

-Hum… Alguien amaneció de buenas después de lo de ayer…- se estiró

-No jodas!

-Muy tarde…

Damien se volteó y siguió con lo suyo

-Y qué estas haciando?- entró a la cocina

-Huevos fritos… Pero al parecer no soy bueno en esto…

-No sabes cocinar?

-Si sé…- se defendió- Y cocino excelente, para tu información… Pero se me olvidó cómo hacer huevos fritos… Hace años que no hago

Craig se acercó por detrás y se asomó al sartén

-Pero que mierda es eso?!

-Es que se me pegan al sartén! Entonces los tengo que hacer pateados!

-Pateados?

-Pateados! Estrellados! Es la misma cosa!... Pero sí sé hacer otras cosas con huevos, no es que soy un inútil…

Craig sonrió

-ME REFIERO A LA COMIDA, CARAJO!- se defendió el ojirrojo

-Yo no he dicho nada…

Damien lo ignoró

-Yo creo que ya están listos…- comentó el ojirrojo

-Sí, pero también creías que eras capaz de hacer huevos

-Touché… Per de sto estoy seguro- finalizó echando los huevos en un tazón con arroz- Bueno, a probar la "obra de arte"

Los dos probaron una cucharada de la comida

-No está TAN mal- dijo Craig llevándose el plato a la mesa y sentándose en un banco

-Verdad?- preguntó el ojirrojo arrecostándose a la mesa

-Por qué no te sientas?- molestó Craig

Damien le lanzó una mirada asesina

-No te hagas el inocente

-Lo sé…- sonrió con orgullo- Solo quería escucharlo de tu boca…

-…

-…

-A quién engañamos!? Esto esta asqueroso!- Damien tiró la cuchara

Craig hizo lo mismo

-Me alegra que te dieras cuenta…

-Se lo voy a dar al Vago de la Esquina- anunció con el plato en brazos y una cuchara

-Cuál Vago de la Esquina?- cuestionó Craig

-Aquel vago… Que siempre está en la esquina…

-Sí, ya recuerdo…

Damien salió de la casa con el plato para entregárselo al Vago de la Esquina y Craig se quedó en la casa. Estaba mirando a su alrededor

-_Baby, baby, baby!- _canturreó- No, no, no, Craig, tú no!- dijo dándose pequeños golpes en la cabeza- Voy a poner Mtv para pensar en otra canción…

_-As long as you love me! _

-Noooo!- se lamentó Craig- Más Justin Bieber?!

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de un golpe

-CRAAAIIIIG!- llamó Damien azotando la puerta- Sabes que me preguntó el vago!?

-Qué? Qué te hizo?- se acercó

-Me preguntó que si estaba bien…

-Cómo se atreve a preguntar por tu salud?!- se burló

-No, espera… Me dijo "Estás bien?... PORQUE AYER TE ESCUCHÉ GRITAR MUCHO!"

-Oh Dios mío- dijo Craig cubriéndose la sonrisa con una mano

-No te rías!

-No puedo evitarlo!

-Craig, nadie puede saber eso!

-Tranquilo- lo agarró de los hombros- Es un vago! A quién se lo va a decir?

-No sé… Puede ser que a otros vagos y esos vagos se lo contarán a otros y esos a otros, los cuales se lo dirán a sus compañeros, que se lo dirán a otros hasta que dos vagos se sienten a conversar de eso en la esquina de la casa de un compañero, quién escuchará la historia y se lo contará a otro compañero, que se lo contará a Kyle, que se lo contará a Stan, que se lo contará a Wendy, que se lo contará al resto del mundo! Y ENTONCES SERÁ DEMASIADA PRESIÓN! GAH!- se jaló el cabello

Craig parpadeó varias veces

-Tweek?

-NO! DAMIEN!

-Bien, lo siento… Damien, todo estará bien- lo abrazó- Ese vago no se lo dirá a nadie… Probablemente pensó que te golpeaste o algo

-Pero… Si el vago lo escuchó, los vecinos también!- se soltó del abrazo- Y los vecinos conoce a los padres de Butters! Y los padres de Butters conocen a Butters! Y Butters conoce a los chicos! Y los chicos conocen a Wendy! Y Wendy conoce al resto del mundo! Ngh…

-Oh Dios, Damien… Estas en un proceso de metamorfosis en el que te conviertes en Tweek o algo así?

-CÁLLATE, CRAIG!

-Mira, nadie sabe nada… Estamos a salvo

-Lo juras?

-Lo juro… Tu juras que nunca volverás a hacer huevo frito?

-Lo juro…

Lo que no sabían era que alguien los estaba mirando en estos precisos instantes….

En la ventana, observando todo con los ojos abiertos… Se encontraba una paloma, su cabeza estaba levemente ladeada hacia la izquierda, sus ojos desorbitados observaban todo sin entender nada. Su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro, de izquierda a derecha, de arriba a abajo… De derecha a arriba, de arriba a izquierda, derecha, arriba, abajo, izquierda, arriba, derecha, arriba, abajo, derecha, izquierda, abajo, arriba… Intentando entender algo de lo sucedido…

_2 Horas Más Tarde… _

-_Por qué estamos…- _cantó Craig con un pañuelo en una esquina de la sala

-_… Durmiendo solos?- _cantó Damien desde la otra esquina y con un pañuelo en la cabeza

-_Si nos seguimos queriendo!- _cantaron a coro mientras se acercaban al otro- _Si nos seguimos amando,__no dejamos de lado el orgullo por vernos?!_

Craig le puso una mano en la cadera y con la otra le dio la mano. Damien subió la mano de Craig hacia su espalda y puso su mano izquierda sobre su hombro, con la derecha le dio la mano.

Comenzaron a bailar

-_A dormir juntitos!_- cantó Damien

-_Ay! Como antes!-_ siguió Craig

-_A dormir juntitos!_

-_Ay! Bien juntitos!_

-_A dormir juntitos!_

_-Abrazaditos!_

-_Y borrar lo que falla en nuestro amor!-_ cantaron a coro

Se despegaron del agarre

-Y así se baila esa canción- explicó Damien- Suponiendo que tú dirigas…

-Muy bien… Pero… Dónde aprendiste a bailar?

-En clases de baile- contestó con la cabeza gacha

-Has ido a clases de baile?!

-Si! No molestes!

-Y sabes bailar de todo?

-Si…

-Incluso Baile Exótico?

-Voy a ir a mi cuarto un rato…- avisó

-Ah! Vamos! Sí o no?!

Damien cerró la puerta de un golpe

Craig suspiró

-SI!- contestó el AntiCristo

Craig sonrió y miró la puerta de su amigo. Para luego dirigirse a comer algo.


	10. La Cena

-Craig! Ya nos tenemos que ir!- llamó Damien- Y esta vez fue usted el que nos atrasó!

-Yo no fui el que pasó media hora practicando "cómo sentarme"!

-Pero fue el que pasó más de una hora buscando el celular!

-Y por qué no me llama para encontrarlo más fácil!?

-Y usted por qué no me dice?!

-…

-…

-Somos demasiado estúpidos para ser verdad!- exclamó el ojiazul

-Haga silencio que ya lo estoy llamando…

_So hot out the box can we pick up the pace?__  
__Turn it up, heat it up I need to be entertained__  
__Push the limit, are you with it?__  
__Baby, don't be afraid__  
__I'm a hurt you real good, baby_

Damien se cruzó de brazos y dejó el celular en la mesa

-Tiene que ser una broma…- dijo amenazadoramente

-Jeje… Ups?

-"Ups" nada! Cambieme ese tono inmediatamente!

-Bueno! Haga silencio para encontrarlo…

_I told you I'm hold you__  
__Down until you're amazed__  
__Give it to you 'til your screaming my name_

Craig lanzaba almohadones a diestra y siniestra intentando encontrar el celular

_No escaping when I start__  
__Once I'm in I own your heart__  
__There's no way you'll ring the alarm__  
__So hold on until it's over_

-Listo! Aqui esta!- colgó la llamada

-Bien! Ahora cámbieme el tono…

-Ok, ya va, ya va…

Cambió el tono

-Listo, vámonos- abrió la puerta

-Ahí voy- Damien lo siguió haciendo algo con su celular

De un pronto a otro…

_Ansío el momento de tenerte encima  
Quisiera estar adentro de tu cuerpo caníbal  
__Me encanta tocarte quitarte la ropa,__  
__Mirarte mientras bailas de lujurias tu boca _

Craig paró de un golpe

-Mierda…

_Me acuerdo de todo de aquellas proezas,__  
__Jugando con las ganas de tenerte en mi mesa,__  
__Yo sigo despierto a ver si regresas,__  
__Rogándole al tiempo que termine la espera._

-Y eso es mucho mejor que la otra, no?- dijo Damien con sarcasmo

-Te juro que apenas lleguemos la cambio

-Más te vale, porque si no, no te volveré a llamar por el resto de mi vida…

_**/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\ **_

Se encontraban en clases, aunque el profesor no había llegado, así que todos estaban festejando, mientras Clyde estaba asomado por la puerta fingiendo que estaba sacándole punta al lápiz para avisar cuándo llegaba el docente. Al igual que los que estaban al lado de la ventana, mirándola atentamente, listos para avisar cualquier inconveniente. **(N/A: Me salió un verso! xD)**

Cuando…

-Sabes qué?! No te necesito!- gritó Christophe

-Y yo a ti tampoco!- contestó Gregory

-Ahora voy a estar con…- miró a su alrededor- Con Damien!... Si, eso…

-Y yo con Craig!

-Qué está pasando?- le murmuró Damien a Craig

-Parece que nos están rifando…

-No… Yo creo que están haciendo una de esas cosas que dicen "Y ahora este pelinegro de ojos azules que va una vez por semana al gimnasio! Comencemos con 20… Quién ofrece 20? 20 ofrece la Señorita! Alguien ofrece más? 26! Alguien mas!? 35, vamos, vamos, sin pena! 35 a la 1, a las 2… 43!..."

-Si, no recuerdo como se llama eso…

-Yo tampoco…

En ese momento Ze Mole agarró a Damien del brazo y se lo llevó lejos

-"Y el hermoso azabache de ojos color sangre que por cierto, nunca va al gimnasio, fue vendido al chico con una pala en la espalda"- anunció Craig

-Dos pueden jugar ese juego!- gritó Gregory agarrando a Craig del brazo y llevándoselo a algún lugar del Colegio

Por otro lado, toda el aula estaba con expresión de "WTF!?"

_Mientras Tanto…_

Detrás del Colegio estaba Christophe fumando un cigarrillo y Damien a un lado con la boca semiabierta y sus ojos entrecerrados (la expresión perfecta de la estupidez), intentando entender por lo menos qué día es hoy

Ze Mole le tronó los dedos frente al rostro

Damien se alejó un poco

-Estas bien?- preguntó el castaño

-Si… Un poco confundido, pero sí…

-Quieres uno?- le ofreció un cigarrillo

-Hace tiempo que no fumo…

-Date un gusto…

-No, ayer descubrí que si pasa mucho tiempo en el que no hago cierta cosa, luego olvido cómo hacerla…

-*Tout ce que…- guardó el cigarro

-Por cierto… QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁ PASANDO!?

-Me peleé con el rubio ese…

-NO ME DIGAS!

-*De tous les étudiants, a dû choisir à ce trou du cul

-Sabes que soy muy bueno en idiomas, no?- amenazó Damien

Christophe suspiró

_**/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\**_

-No me dejó pagar la cena- explicó Gregory

Estaba sentado junto a Craig en una mesa del patio

-Dime que es una broma…

-No! Que idiota, no?

-Ajá…

-Siempre pago yo! Por qué esa vez tenía que hacer un problema!? La cena era cara, sabes?

-Me imagino…

-Como si él fuera el millonario más adinerado del mundo! Cosa que no es!

-Ajá…

-Solo a él se le ocurre que puede pagar una cena! No, no puede hacerlo! Yo pago las cenas! Yo SIEMPRE pago las cenas! Tú me entiendes, no?

-Sí, estoy de tu lado…

-Y también quería pagar el postre, sabes?

-No, eso es demasiado…

-Eso le dije yo! Él no entiende que a veces no se puede tener la razón en todo!

-Sí… Es "él" quién no lo entiende…

_**/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\**_

-ESTÁN PELEANDO PORQUE NO TE DEJÓ PAGAR LA CENA!? SI CRAIG PAGARA MI CENA SERÍA LA PERSONA MÁS FELIZ DEL MUNDO! Y USTEDES PELEANDO POR ESO!?- el AntiCristo tenía un leve tic en la ceja

-Tampoco se estrese tanto…

-QUE NO ME ESTRESE…?!- tomó aire- Esa es la pelea más estúpida del Universo…

-No es estúpido!

-Oh, sí lo es… Aunque creo que Greg te debió haber dejado pagar la cena…

-En serio?

-Sí, si es cierto que él siempre pagaba las otras… Eso sería lo justo

-Je savais que tu comprendrais…

***Como quieras…**

***De todos los alumnos, tenía que escoger al pendejo este**

***Sabía que entenderías…**

**No se dejen engañar, no es Damstophe…**

**Reviews?**

**XOXO!**


	11. Reconciliación

Craig entró corriendo a su casa

-Damien! Perdón por llegar tarde, pero el británico ese me tenía atrapado!

…

-DAMIEN!

…

-Damien, no me deje hablando solo!

…

-Vaya! Sería lindo que alguien me venga a recibir con la comida lista- murmuró el pelinegro-… Con un delantal puesto y un pastel de chocolate… O mejor sin nada puesto… Y cubierto de chocolate… _*Imaginación Volando* _

_Ansío el momento de tenerte encima  
Quisiera estar adentro de tu cuerpo caníbal_

-Damien!- exclamó Craig mientras buscaba el celular entre el bulto

_Me encanta tocarte, quitarte la ropa  
Mirarte mientras bailas de lujurias tu boca_

-Damien!?- contestó

_-Craig!- _susurró el otro

-Qué pasa? Dónde estás? Por qué no estás esperándome cubierto de chocolate!?

_-No pasa nada, estoy bien… Estoy en casa de Christophe y… QUÉ?!_

-Nada! Nada!... No he dicho nada… Por qué susurras?

_-Porque Christophe me pidió quedarme aquí, pero yo no quiero… Pero tampoco quiero decirle que no…_

-Te quiere violar!?

_-NO!_

-Ow! Y yo que quería un trío…

_-CRAIG! _

-Lo siento, se me está saliendo mi Kenny Interior

_-Si sigues así se me va a salir mi Monja Interior…_

-No! No! Lo siento… Ahorita te llamo con una excusa para que tengas que venirte

_-Bien… _

-Jeje… "Para que tengas que venirte"…

_-CRAIG!_

-Lo siento, lo siento…

El ojirrojo colgó

-Dios! En serio me está haciendo daño juntarme con Kenny!- exclamó Craig

_**/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\**_

_Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien__  
__Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait, ni le mal__  
__Tout ca m'est bien egal_

Gregory salió corriendo del baño, todavía mojado, con una toalla en la cintura y dejando la ducha abierta, al escuchar el tono de Christophe, su novio

_Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien__  
__C'est paye, balaye, oublie, je me fous du passe__  
__Avec mes souvenirs j'ai allume le feu__  
__Mes shagrins, mes plaisirs_

-Chris!- contestó

_-Greg!- _habló el otro

-Lo siento! Perdóname!

_-No! Perdóname tu a mí! Je t'aime, Greg, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée ... Je ne t'ai jamais dit, la fierté, l'orgueil insensé! Mais je t'aime…_

-*PokerFace*

_-*suspiro* Te amo, Greg, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado... Nunca te lo dije, por orgullo, estúpido orgullo! Pero TE AMO…_

-Aaaawwww! Yo también! Yo también! Te amo, Chris!

_Mientras Tanto… _

_Al Otro Lado De La Puerta de Ze Mole…_

-Aaaaww…- exclamó Damien pegado a la puerta- Como quisiera tener una relación así…

_Remember the feelings__  
__Remember the day__  
__My stone heart was breaking__  
__My love run away_

Damien bajó corriendo las escaleras

_This moment time you i would be someone else__  
__My love turn arround and i felt_

Se lanzó sobre el sillón y buscó su celular en el bulto

_Be my Bad Boy__  
__Be my man__  
__Be my weekend lover__  
__But don´t be my friend_

-Craig!- contest

_-Damien! No se me ocurrió nada! Nada más dígale a Ze Mole que te necesito…_

-Deberías ser más romántico- se acostó más cómodamente en el sillón

_-Ah?_

-Ven a buscarme… Dile a Christophe que soy tuyo y no de él…

_-Damien, estás bien?_

-Yo creo que no…- contestó al caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho- Ahorita llego…

_-Nos vemos- _colgó

-Qué me pasa?- se preguntó el ojirrojo

Chris bajó sonriendo las escaleras

-Hola, Damien- saludó con una gran sonrisa

-Emm… Sí… Te importa que me vaya? Craig me espera en casa…

-…

-"Craig me espera en casa" Con que eso es lo que voy a decir cuando esté casado…

-Ow! Claro! No importa!

-Gracias- se despidió abriendo la puerta

-Por cierto!- llamó Chris. Damien se volteó- Una relación de puro sexo no es una relación verdadera…

Damien quedó boquiabierto y se fue cerrando la puerta lentamente.

_Una Vez Afuera…_

-Sabía que los vagos se lo iban a contar a todo el mundo!

**Y los vagos tienen la culpa… Me quedó cortito el capi… Ok, para entender un poco mejor… Las traducciones del segmento y nombres de las canciones son:**

**Me gusta- San Alejo (Craig a Damien)**

**Non je ne regrette rien- Edith Piaf (Greg a Chris)**

_****__**No, no lamento nada**____****_

_**No! nada de nada,**____**  
**__**No! no lamento nada**____**  
**__**Ni el bien que me han hecho,**____**  
**__**Ni el mal,**____**  
**__**Todo eso me da igual!**____****_

_**No! nada de nada,**____**  
**__**No! no lamento nada.**____**  
**__**Está pagado, barrido, olvidado...**____**  
**__**No me importa el pasado!**___

**La única canción francesa que conozco x3**

**Bad Boy- Casacada (Damien a Craig)**

_**Recuerda las sensaciones, recuerda el día**____**  
**__**Mi corazón de piedra se rompía**____**  
**__**Mi amor corrió lejos**____**  
**__**Estos momentos quisiera ser otro**__**  
**__**Mi amor dio vuelta y sentí**____**  
**__**Sé mi chico malo, sé mi hombre  
Sé mi amante del fin de semana**____**  
**__**Pero no seas mi amigo**____**  
**__**Puedes ser mi chico malo**_

**Y ahí seguirían, pero eso es lo que sonó…**

**Reviews?**

**XOXO!**


	12. Ellos Saben

-CRAIG!- entró Damien a la casa

-Qué?- preguntó el otro mientras veía la tv y comía un pastel de chocolate

-De dónde sacaste ese pastel?

-De la Spoon

-Oh! Bueno- agarró una cucharada y se sentó a su lado

-Tenemos que festejar que eres capaz de sentarte- bromeó el ojiazul

-Eso te iba a decir!

Craig arqueó una ceja

-Digo que… Chris sabe!

-Sabe qué?!

-Lo de nosotros!

-NO! Tan lejos se escucharon tus gritos?!

-Cállate, Pendejo!- le lanzó una almohada

Craig salvó el pastel

-No, pero, en serio… Cómo lo sabe?

-Supongo que mi teoría de los vagos era cierta…

-Deja a los vagos en paz! Aquí la cosa es decirle que no se lo puede contar a nadie…

-Bien, lo voy a llamar- dijo Damien

-Desde cuándo tienes su número?

-Desde que tengo celular?

-Hum… No sabía que eran tan amigos…

-Hum… Celos?

-No! Solo que… Que… Llámalo, Cretino!

Damien sonrió

-Ok- contestó marcando el número

_**,,,,,,,,*,,,,,,,,*,,,,,,,,*,,,,,,,,,,*,,,,,,,FOGO DE BRASIL,,,,,,,*,,,,,,*,,,,,,,,*,,,,,,,,*,,,,,,*,,,,,,,**_

Estaban Greg y Chris cenando

_I'm bringing sexy back__  
__Them other boys don't know how to act__  
__I think your special whats behind your back__  
__So turn around and ill pick up the slack._

-Puedo contester?- preguntó Christophe

-Sí, adelante- dijo Greg

-Damien?- contestó Christophe

_-Seeehh… Mira, necesito pedirte un favor…_

_-Necesitamos! NECESITAMOS pedirte un favor- corrigió Craig_

-Oigan, ahorita estoy cenando con Gregory, así que…

_-No, no, no, no, no!- _rogó Damien- _No le digas a NADIE lo que sabes…_

-Sé de qué?

_-De nosotros- _se metió Craig

-Aaahh… Eso…- sonrió

_-Sí, "eso"- _asintió Damien

-Por favor! Todo el Colegio lo sabe!

_-…_

-…

_-No, no es cierto…_

-Sí, sí lo es…

_-Craig, dile que no es cierto…_

_-…_

-Ustedes son muy obvios, Chicos- dijo Ze Mole

-Son ellos?- preguntó Gregory

Chris asintió pasándole el celular

-Se están divirtiendo?- preguntó el rubio

_-No jodas!- _gritó Damien

-Y… Cómo les ha ido con esa idea?

_-No es asunto tuyo- _contestaron a dúo

-Sólo quería ser amable, pero ahora… Jódanse…

-… Mutuamente!- terminó Chris

_-Solo no le digan nada a nadie- _dijo Damien

-Bien- contestó el rubio colgando el teléfono

_**/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\**_

-Ellos lo saben- se lamentó Damien

-Por alguna extraña razón no me molesta…

-Cómo que no te molesta?!

-No sé… Pueden ser varas mías, pero no estoy enojado, ni preocupado…

-Pero, cómo no?!

-No sé… En mi interior, yo sabía que no era un secreto…

A Damien le dio un tic en la ceja

-Muy bien, Dr. Froyd… Mi interior me dice que alguien no va a volver a tener sexo…

-Pero…

_Sabes que moriría en melancolía__  
__Si tu un me día me apartarías de tu cariño__  
__Y yo sin saber que eso pasaría_

Craig miró su celular en la mesa

_Y me dejaste solito y desolado__  
__Ahora quieres volver__  
__Como si nada ha pasado__  
__Ya no lo intentes__  
__Ahora estoy cantando__  
__Todas mis alegrías y con la frente en alto_

-Tweek?- se extrañó yendo a agarrarlo

_Ahora no lloro__  
__Tampoco sufro__  
__Ya no hay llanto__  
__Ay no, no, no__  
__Ahora no lloro tampoco sufro__  
__Pasado Pisado__!_

-Aló?

_-Craig! Pip y yo peleamos!- _dijo sollozando

-Qué pasó?- preguntó Craig preocupado

-Sí, yo no existo- dijo Damien

Craig le hizo una seña de que no molestara y el ojirrojo se resintió y fue a encerrarse en su cuarto

_-Gah! Me gritó y yo le grité! Y fue horrible! Puedo quedarme contigo?_

-Craaiiiig…- llamó Damien melosamente en el marco de la puerta- Vamos a la cama…

Craig le hizo la misma seña de hace un rato

Damien quedó boquiabierto y fue a ver tele

-Claro! Puedes quedarte!

Damien se enfureció y puso Mtv a todo volumen

_BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE!___

_THE WAY THAT YOU FLIP YOUR HAIR GETS ME OVERWHELMED!___

_BUT WHEN YOU SMILE AT THE GROUND IT AIN'T HARD TO TELL!_

-Damien Thorne, calle a One Direction inmediatamente!- regañó Craig

-No! A mí me gusta One Direction, por qué?! Algún complejo?!

_ YOU DON'T KNOW! _

_OW OW!_

_YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!__  
_

Craig desconectó la tv

_-Ngh! Están bien?!_

-Sí, nada más que Damiensito está celosito

-No estoy "celosito"! Y no me digas "Damiensito"!

_-O…Ok… Gah! Ya voy de camino!_

-Ok- se despidió y colgó

Miró amenazadoramente a Damien, quién tenía el ceño fruncido

-No estaba celoso- dijo el ojirrojo

-Ajá… Y yo no he soñado contigo…

El rostro de Damien pasó a uno de Duda/Terror

_**/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\**_

_DING DONG!_

-Yo voy!- dijo Damien dejando de cortar zanahorias y dirigiéndose a la puerta con el cuchillo en mano

-No, no, no, no!- lo devolvió Craig a la cocina, preocupado por la vida de Tweek- Yo abro… Tú sigue cortando zanahorias…

Craig abrió la puerta

-Gah! Craig!- lo abrazó Tweek

Damien miraba todo con el ceño fruncido y picando la zanahoria (No lo hagan en casa. Si van a picar zanahoria, concéntrense en la zanahoria)

-Hola!- Craig devolvió el abrazo- Deja tus cosas en mi cuarto

-Gah! No! Eso sería demasiada presión! Yo duermo en el sofá…

-No, no. Damien se despierta y pasa directo al sofá… Nosotros podemos compartir cama

El AntiCristo dejó de picar justo antes de cortarse un dedo

-No! Que tenga cama propia! Puede dormir en mi cuarto!- interrumpió poniendo su mejor sonrisa falsa

-Y tú dónde vas a dormir?- preguntó Craig

-Puedo dormir contigo, no? O si es mucha molestia duermo en el sillón

Craig entrecerró los ojos

-Está bien- dijo entre dientes- Tweek, puedes dormir en el cuarto de Damien… Damien puede dormir conmigo…

-Agh! Está, ngh, bien!

Craig se llevó a Tweek al cuarto de Damien y lo ayudó a sacar cosas

-"Ngh… Soy Tweek!"- murmuraba Damien, burlándose del otro- "No paro de tomar café y vengo por Craig… Porque no… No me bastó con quitarle a Pip! Tambien quiero a Craig! Gah!" Pendejo, pendejo, pendejo…


	13. Los Vagos Hablan

_En Medio De La Noche…_

Craig estaba dormido vuelto hacia la derecha, Damien despierto mirando al techo

-Craig, estás dormido?- preguntó Damien

-Estaba…- contestó el otro- Qué pasa?

-A usted todavía le sigue gustando Tweek?

Craig hizo una mueca como si hubiera visto al cachorrito más tierno del mundo

-Aw, Damien! Por qué usted es tan tierno?- lo abrazó

-No! No soy tierno! Solo es una pregunta!- dijo soltándose del agarre

-A usted todavía le gusta Pip?

-…

-…

-YO PREGUNTÉ PRIMERO!

_-GAH! GNOMOS!_

Craig le tapó la boca con la mano

-No pasa nada!- gritó

_-Oh! Ok!_

Le quitó la mano de la boca

-No, no me gusta Pip- interrumpió Damien

-Y a mí no me gusta Tweek… Sólo que a veces lo extraño

-Ok… Esa era la respuesta que quería escuchar…- susurró Damien durmiendo

Craig sonrió

-Me alegra- dijo volviendo a dormir

_**/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\**_

El sol brillaba en el cielo y a los chicos se les había olvidado poner la alarma…

-Craig! Craig! Despiértese!- dijo Damien intentando ponerse el jeans- Mierda! Este chunche sí es ajustado!- se quejó

-Qué?!- se despertó el otro

-Ah verdad? Si digo la palabra "ajustado" se despierta inmediatamente!

-Qué pasó?!

-No pusimos la alarma! Tweek vino a despertarnos! Póngase las pilas porque no tenemos tiempo para arreglarnos!- le lanzó unos jeans

Craig comenzó a vestirse

-OH POR DIOS! ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!- Tweek entró corriendo ya vestido y bañado

-Venga para acá!- dijo Damien sentándolo y abrochándole la camisa como debe ser- Listo! Vaya a lavarse los dientes

El rubio hizo caso

Craig miró al pelinegro sorprendido

-El Instinto Paternal sale a la vista- dijo

-No es Instinto Paternal! Él es demasiado atarantado para hacer las cosas bien!

-Tienes razón… Eso pareció más bien Instinto Maternal

Damien frunció el ceño

Tweek pasó corriendo

-No! Tweek! Vaya a lavarse bien los dientes!- ordenó el ojirrojo

-GAH! Está bien!- contestó corriendo al baño

Craig sonrió

-…

-…

-Oh por Dios!- exclamó Damien- Esto NUNCA pasó!

-Como digas, Papi…

Damien entrecerró los ojos

-Vámonos- ordenó

-Pero, Papi, me siento mal… Tómeme la temperatura… Estoy "CALIENTE"…- bromeó

-No jodas, Craig! Vámonos!

-Ok- salió por la puerta

Y así de atarantados, salieron corriendo para el Colegio

-Mierda! Me está sonando Baby en la cabeza!- exclamó Craig

-GAH! A mi también!

-No, es el carro rosado de allá- explicó Damien

-Ah bueno!- contestaron

_-You know you love! I know you care!- _canto el rubio

_-Baby! Baby! Baby! Owww!- _le siguieron los otros

-Gah! No! Mi cabeza!- se lamentó Tweek

-Hay que huir del carro rosado!- gritó Craig mientras huía del lugar, seguido por los otros

_Una Vez Que Llegaron Al Colegio…_

Entraron jadeando y llegaron a la clase, cuando giraron la perilla

-Gah! Está cerrada!- exclamó el rubio

-Mierda! De nuevo nos dejaron afuera!- dijo Damien

-DE NUEVO!?- se extrañó el rubio

-Nos han dejado varias veces afuera- explicó Craig

-Gah! A mi solo una vez! Y al final la puerta estaba abierta!

-Hay que esperar a que nos abran- dijo Damien

-GAH! NO! DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!- gritó Tweek golpeando la puerta- AYUDA! AYUDA! ME ESTÁ SONANDO JUSTIN BIEBER EN LA CABEZA! AYUDAAAA!

-No, Tweek! Ahora nos van a dejar en Cuarentena!- dijo Damien

-NO! CUARENTENA NO!

-Damien!- regañó Craig- Tweek! Es mentira!

-No! Y si es verdad!? Y si nos dejan en Cuarentena?! CÓMO EN LA PELÍCULA!?

-Usted vio esa película?!- se sorprendió Damien- Que buena! Donde les empieza a dar rabia! Y la viejita muerde al policía! Y…- Craig lo miró amenazadoramente-… Pero al final Cuarantine y Rec son la misma… Lo siento…

-Ahora hay que quedarnos aquí sentados- dijo Craig sentándose junto a Tweek- Ahorita nos abren, ya verás…

_60 Minutos Después…_

-… Y entonces… La mujer sale caminando, como al principio de la película…- terminó de narrar Damien

-Cómo se llamaba la película?- preguntó Craig

-Los Que No Se Pueden Ver…- contestó Tweek moviéndose de atrás hacia adelante

En eso se abrió la puerta

-AAAAHHH!- gritaron los tres

-*sniff sniff* Waaaahhh!- se lamentó Clyde, quién había abierto la puerta- Nadie me quiere!

-No, no! Clyde, sí te queremos!- explicó Tweek- Es que Damien nos asustó con una, GAH!, historia japonesa

-O… Ok…- sollozó el castaño

Los chicos entraron con la cabeza gacha ante las miradas de celos de los demás

-Que pendejos- murmuró Cartman- Uno siempre llegando tarde, intentando que lo dejen afuera y apenas estos se atrasaron 20 minutos y les cierran la puerta durante más de media clase… Suerte de principiantes…

-Qué está pasando?- le preguntó Craig a Stan

-Emm…- contestó el pelinegro- Hay que sacarle el impuesto de ventas a estas sábanas que compró María… Para luego tener que aplicarle el descuento del 25%... Y multiplicarlo por el número de sábanas… Pero primero hay que averiguar el número de sábanas…

-Por dónde vas?- se esperanzó Craig

-Estoy leyendo repetidamente la fecha y a veces dibujando garabatos para que la profe piense que estoy contestando…

-Gracias- contestó Craig haciendo lo mismo

Mientras, Tweek copiaba todo lo más rápido que podía y hacía unos cuantos rayones que luego tenía que borrar. Miró hacia su izquierda, en donde estaba la ventana y había una paloma moviendo la cabeza

-GAH!- se asustó Tweek cayendo al piso

Cuando se volvió a sentar miró a la paloma fijamente y se dedicó a imitarla, moviendo la cabeza y abriendo los ojos, igual que la paloma quién se preguntaba _**"Por qué existo?" **_

Por otro lado, estaba Damien mirando la pizarra con la boca entreabierta, los ojos entre cerrados y la cabeza ladeada hacia la izquierda

"_**Esa multiplicación parece la cara de un gato" **_pensó _**"Y si doblo la cabeza hacia la derecha… Se convierte en un diablito"**_

_**RRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG!**_

-SI!- festejó la clase corriendo hacia afuera

-Craig! Damien!- llamó Kyle

-No, no quiero clases de matemáticas!- contestó Damien

-No! Es otra cosa!- contestó Stan

Se acercaron

-Verdad que ustedes están juntos?- preguntó Kenny

-Verdad que no?- dijo Stan

-Depende…- contestó Damien tomándolo, por primera vez, con calma- Quién se los dijo?

-Los vagos hablan…- contestó Cartman- Huelen mal, son pobres y piden cambio… Pero hablan…

-Já! Te dije que los vagos eran unos chismosos!- señaló Damien

Craig se golpeó la cabeza

-Entonces es cierto?!- se sorprendió Stan

-Sí y no- contestó Craig

-Bueno, ahora la pregunta verdaderamente importante- dijo Kenny- Quién es pasivo?... Porque todo el Colegio tiene una apuesta muy importante con eso…

-…

-Oh! Yo te enseñaré quién es pasivo- amenazó Damien levantando los puños

-No, no, no, nos vamos- se lo llevó Tucker

-…

-…

-Já, yo les dije que era Damien- rió Cartman

-Eso no significa que sea Damien!- defendió Kyle

-Además los vagos dijeron que era el único que se escuchaba… Y los vagos son de fiar…

**No tengo ni la más remota idea de qué escribí, así que ustedes me dicen xD**

**Reviews?**

**XOXO!**


	14. Sabias Palabras De Un Rubio

Había pasado una semana y Tweek seguía ahí metido (palabras de Damien, no mías).

Estaban acostados en la cama, Craig abrazaba a Damien por la espalda

-Cuándo se va?- murmuró Damien un poco incómodo por la posición en la que estaban

-Cuando se reconcilie con Pip…- contestó Craig con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Un momento… Desde cuando estamos en esta posición?

-Jeje… Desde las 9:00

-Y son las 2:00

-…

-EL TRATO ERA DE 2 HORAS! NO 5!- se indignó el ojirrojo dándole un manotazo en la mano, que estaba explorando lugares inexplorables llamados glúteos… Le dio la vuelta y lo abrazó

-Y yo que pensaba que no te ibas a dar cuenta- susurró el ojiazul

-Pensaste mal… En qué estábamos?

-Criticando a Tweek

-Cierto… Es que molesta mucho, sabes?

-Ajá…- Craig comenzaba a dormirse

-El otro día se comió un helado que era mío…

-…

-Craig?... Craig!

-GAH! GNOMOS!- gritó Tweek abriendo la puerta de un golpe

-AAHHH!- gritaron los otros sentándose

Se miraron un momento

-Es tu turno- dijo Damien

Craig suspiró y fue a ver los supuestos gnomos con Tweek.

Damien se quedó en el cuarto

-DAMIEN, VEN A VER ESTO!- gritó el azabache

Y Damien, como buen chismoso que es, salió corriendo a la escena

-Qué?! Qué pasa?!- llegó

Los gnomos caminaban de un lado a otro llevándose la ropa interior del rubio

-Así que es su culpa que tenga que comprarle bóxers a este pendejo!- se enojó agarrando unos cuantos gnomos y quitándoles las prendas, para volverlas a meter al cajón

Cuando logró devolver todas las prendas, cerró el cajón de una patada, pero este se empezó a mover

-AAAAHHHH!- gritaron Damien y Tweek

-Oh por favor!- se enojó Craig

Damien abrió el cajón y había un gnomo llevándose la ropa

-No! Pendejo! Lárgate!- gritó lanzando al gnomo por la ventana y salvando la ropa interior del rubio

-Maricas!- gritó el gnomo asomándose por la ventana

Damien le lanzó un florero que había por ahí

-…

-…

-…

-Y por eso no hay que despertar a Damien, chicos- dijo Craig

-Salvé a Tweek! Deberías agradecerlo!- dijo doblando la ropa y metiéndola al cajón- AH! UNA CUCARACHA BLANCA!- gritó lanzando las prendas al aire

-GAH! DÓNDE!?- se asustó el rubio

-En el cajón de la ropa- explicó limpiándose las manos y saliendo de la habitación- Ya que estamos despiertos voy a hacer chocolate caliente- dijo llevándose a Tweek al comedor/cocina- Mientras tu padre… Digo Craig! Craig! Mientras Craig mata a la cucaracha…

-Agh… Todo yo!- exclamó el ojiazul

Llegaron a la cocina y se dedicaron a hacer el chocolate, mientras Craig luchaba con La Cucaracha Blanca

-Hay malvaviscos?- preguntó Tweek

-Si- contestó Damien- Cuántos?

-Gah! Siete!

Craig se acercó con la cucaracha envuelta en un papel higiénico y la botó en el basurero

Damien se alejó de él rodeando la mesa

Luego de preparar el chocolate se sentaron a conversar en la mesa

-Oye, no nos has dicho por qué Pip y tú se pelearon- dijo Craig

-Ngh… Eso… No me acuerdo…

Damien parpadeó repetidas veces

-Dime que es un chiste…

-No, ahora solo espero a que él se disculpe…

-Ah! Ya vi el problema- dijo Craig

-Gah! Qué?!

-Los dos están demasiado acostumbrados a ser pasivos…

-…

-Tiene razón- admitió Damien- Siempre el activo es quién se disculpa primero… Ustedes están tan acostumbrados a ser pasivos que están esperando la disculpa del otro

-Boom, Baby!- felicitó Craig

-Ustedes creen?

-Claro! Se nota…

-En este caso, quién es activo?- preguntó Damien

-Pip…- susurró Tweek avergonzado

-Entonces él debería disculparse primero- dijo Craig- El problema es que no lo sabe…

-Y si ustedes se pelean?- preguntó Tweek

-Emm…

-Pues…

-Su pregunta es muy importante para nosotros, por favor espere en línea… Píííííp!- dijo Damien

-Tara rara tu rururu- tarareó Craig la musiquita de los ascensores

-Gracias por su paciencia, pero hubo una falla en el sistema, por favor intente más tarde

-Bien, ya sé que GAH no es asunto mío, pero… Ngh!... De ustedes, quién es pasivo?

-Pero es que todo el mundo lo sabe o qué?!- se lamentó Craig

-Por qué preguntas?- dijo Damien

-Porque los vagos dicen que eres tú, pero yo no me lo creo…

-Vagos Pendejos, nunca les vuelvo a dar huevo frito

-Hey!- dijo Craig- Yo podría ser activo con Damien!

-Bueno, pero yo no me lo creo…

-Nos turnamos- contestó el ojirrojo

-Hum…

-Qué?- preguntó Craig

-Entonces…GAH!... Eso significaría que, perdón por la palabra, ngh, pero te tiraste al AntiCristo

_Silencio Incómodo…_

-Te dije que había que estar orgulloso de eso!- festejó Craig

-No jodas, Tweek!- regañó Damien

Craig sonreía

-Agh! Yo solo digo… Imagínense… Ngh!... Un día, cuando estés hablando con los amigos sobre la persona más extraña con quién se han acostado, dirán… Un profesor, un primo, un alumno o un psicólogo… Pero cuando te pregunten a ti… Podrás decir con orgullo "Me tiré al AntiCristo"

-Por otro lado, el AntiCristo estará planeando la muerte del sujeto…- amenazó Damien

-Nop… El AntiCristo estará en un traje blanco esperando temeroso la Luna de Miel

-Diay, Tweek!- regañó Craig- Ya nos está casando y todo!

Tweek asintió con la cabeza

-Pero primero deben empezar una relación verdadera…

Los pelinegros se tomaron su cocoa pensando seriamente las palabras del rubio…

Luego de eso todos quedaron en silencio y se fueron a dormir, mas la frase daba vuelyas en sus cabezas

"_**Pero primero deben empezar una relación verdadera…"**_


	15. CatFight!

Este día no había clases por reunión de personal **(N/A: Solo yo pongo la razón xD) **y por este motivo Craig estaba dormido mientras Tweek y Damien miraban la televisión

Cuando comenzó un anuncio

-_Las mujeres son fuertes…- _narraba la mujer

-No fuertes entre comillas…- continuó Damien

-Fuertes, sin peros…- dijo Tweek

Damien lo miró sorprendido

-Fuertes y punto- dijo el azabache

-Y las mujeres fuertes transpiran- dijeron a coro

-Ja! Demasiada tele- admitió el pelinegro

-Ngh! Cierto…

-…

-…

-…

-Buenos días- se despertó Craig

-Craig!- saludaron los otros felices de que haya interrumpido ese momento

-Qué hacen?

-Nah! Viendo tele, narrando los anuncios de Dove… Lo mismo de siempre- contestó el ojirrojo

-Que hacemos hoy?- preguntó Tucker

-Gah! Hay que hacer algo?!

-Si queremos- contestó Damien

-Agh! Es demasiada presión!

-Usted tiene demasiada presión todos los días?- dijo Damien con un cepillo fingiendo ser un entrevistador

-Gah! SI!- contestó Tweek

-Pues tome "Cloroformín", eso lo calmará en extremo!

-En serio!?

Craig giró los ojos

-Claro que sí! Y si llama ahora! Incluiremos un pañuelo de su color favorito!

-WOW!

-Pero espere… Aún hay más! Si llama en los próximos segundos… Mandaremos una flor llena de Cloroformín a la persona que usted nos diga! No espere más! Llame al número correspondiente a su país y no tenga presiones!

-Yo quiero!- dijo Tweek

-Bwajajaja!- rió Damien maquiavélicamente **(?)**

-No, Tweek! Nunca pidas Cloroformín en ningún lugar!- advirtió Craig

-Con un 35% de descuento por la compra de dos Cloroformín!

-Damien!- regañó Craig

-Craig, tienen un 35% de descuento!- rogó el rubio

- Esteproductopuedeproducirvio laciones,robos,despertarenlugaresdesconocid osconpersonasdesconocidas,terminardesnudo,etc, ,gentecontaquicardiaopersonas menoresde8añ óncontinú !- dijo Damien a una velocidad increíble

Craig y Tweek parpadearon extrañados

-Qué?- preguntaron a coro

-Nada- contestó Damien

_DING DONG!_

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas

-No abramos- susurró Tweek

-Pueden ser Los Testigos de Jehová- susurró Craig

-No, sino estaría quemándome- murmuró Damien

_DING DONG!_

-Tengo miedo- admitieron los 3 a unísono

_-Tweek! Soy yo!_

Damien se tapó la boca y se escondió en el sillón

-Pip!- murmuró el rubio

-Ve! Yo aquí me escondo con Damien- susurró Craig- Dígale que salimos al Super 15 o algo…

-Pero yo estoy en pijama…

-Vaya!- murmuró Damien

-Ok, ok- contestó arreglándose lo que pudo y saliendo a abrir la puerta

Mientras, Craig se acostaba en el sillón junto con Damien, intentando que nadie los vea

-Si?- contestó Tweek fingiendo enojo

Los pelinegros giraron los ojos

-Tweek, lo estuve pensando y… Lamento lo que hice…

-Que hiciste?- se cruzó de brazos

_-Tweek, por favor!_

_-No- dime qué hiciste_

_-…_

_-…_

_-No me acuerdo! Ok?! Ha pasado mucho tiempo! No recuerdo qué hice!_

_-No te acuerdas lo que me hiciste?!_

_-TWEEK, POR FAVOR!- soltó Damien levantándose del sillón_

_Los rubios voltearon a ver_

_-Jeje… Hola- saludó Craig incorporándose_

_-Tu tampoco te acuerdas!- acusó Damien_

_-Es cierto?!- se enojó Pip_

_-Emm… Pues… GAH!... Yo… Tú fuiste pasivo! Y según los vagos gritaste mucho!_

_Pip no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada_

_-Ah! Eres un pendejo…- comenzó Damien pasando sobre el sillón- Hijo de tu p*ta madre! No puedo creer que dejara que te quedes aquí! Eres el más…_

_-Ah si?! Ah si?! Busca pelea!? Busca pelea, MuerdeAlmohadas!?_

_-No te atrevas…_

_- MuerdeAlmohadas! MuerdeAlmohadas! MuerdeAlmohadas!_

_-Ahora sí te lo buscaste!_

_Comenzaron a gritarse uno que otro insulto y dándose una que otra bofetada o jalón de pelo pero sin llegar a nada grave, mientras los otros miraban como si fuera lo más normal del mundo._

_En eso llegó cierto rubio_

_-PELEA DE GATOS!- gritó Kenny llamando a la ciudad- PELEA DE GATOS EN CASA DE CRAIG TUCKER! VAYAN AHORA MISMO!- gritaba por las calles- DAMIEN THORNE VS TWEEK TWEAK! VAYAN AHORA MISMO!_

_Los vecinos (y vagos) de la ciudad se dirigieron rápidamente al hogar en el que se daba el acontecimiento, pero cuando llegaron, la puerta estaba cerrada_

_-OOOOOOWWWW!- exclamaron desilusionados volviendo a sus casas (o esquinas)_

_Dentro De La Casa…_

_-Me jaló el pelo! Me jaló el pelo! Me jaló el pelo!- acusaba Tweek con la camisa medio rota mientras era conciliado por Pip_

_-Oye! Tu empezaste! Pip, Craig, él empezó y ustedes lo saben! Además me aruñaste, Cabrón!- defendió Damien igual que el rubio mientras Craig se sobaba las sienes_

_-No me digas Cabrón, MuerdeAlmohadas!_

_-No me digas MuerdeAlmohadas, Cabrón!_

_ -Ah si?_

_-Ah si!_

_-SI!?_

_-SI!_

_-YA!- interrumpió el pelinegro- SE PARECEN A LOS PADRES DE KENNY!_

_-Hah!- exclamaron los otros_

_-Gah! No es cierto!_

_-Sí lo es- dijo Pip_

_-Ah ah!- negó Damien_

_-Pueden dejar de pelear por un momento?_

_-Si este deja de decirme Cabrón- murmuró Tweek_

_-Si tu dejas de decirme MuerdeAlmohadas!_

_-Pero eres un MuerdeAlmohadas!_

_-UNA VEZ! UNA SOLA VEZ! Y NO MORDÍ NINGUNA ALMOHADA!_

_-No, pero te tapaste el rostro con ella- comentó Craig_

_-CRAIG!_

_-Bien, no he dicho nada_

_-Sí dijo!- señaló Tweek_

_-Estoy perdiendo la paciencia!- advirtió Pip_

_Los "gatos" (según Kenny) se calmaron ante la advertencia del rubio_

_-Bien… Ahora díganme… Por qué estaban peleando?_

_-Tweek me dijo MuerdeAlmohadas…_

_-Tú me acusaste con Pip!_

_-Pero era lo mejor!_

_-Sí, claro! Lo mejor para que ustedes dos se queden solitos!_

_-YA!- gritaron Craig y Pip_

_-Bien, ya! Yo también me estoy cansando- dijo Damien- Tregüa- le ofreció la mano al rubio_

_Tweek la miró desconfiado, pero al fin se decidió_

_-Tregüa- le dio la mano_

_-…_

_-…_

_-OH DIOS! TAN FACIL ERA!?- se enfureció el británico_

_**Pelea de Gatos! xD Originario de "Pelea de Gatas" xD**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**XOXO! **_


	16. Efectos Del Miedo

Craig y Damien estaban mirando la tv sentados en el sillón.

-Cuál vemos?- preguntó el AntiCristo arrodillado junto a un montón de películas

-Cuáles hay?- respondió Craig acostado en el sillón

-Alquiladas tenemos… De miedo "Frágil" y La Saga de Saw… Yo vería Saw, pero no sé si usted se duerme…

-Y de otra cosa?

-Comedia romántica "La Cruda Verdad"… Uh! Con Gerard Buttler!

-Yo sabía que le iba a gustar esa elección…

-Y "CazaRecompensas"… Con Gerard Buttler

-JA! Se va cansar de ver tanto Gerard Buttler

-NUNCA!- bromeó

-Y de drama?

-"Desde Mi Cielo"… Cuál es esta?- enseñó una película

-Esa me dijeron que es buena…

-"Lake Mungo"…

-Lago Mungo…

-Sí, yo sé, Craig… Veamos esta…

_Luego de Vario Rato de Verla…_

Estaban un poco confundidos…

-Es un documental?- preguntó Damien

-Parece- contestó Craig- Mire, ya van a enseñar el cuerpo…

-…

-Ewwww…- exclamaron

-Y por eso yo nunca seré Patólogo…- concluyó Damien

-El Estudio de los Patos!- bromeó Craig

_Un Rato Más Tarde… _

-Mire a la muchacha!- exclamó Damien

-Está ahí parada en la cerca!- se asustó Craig- Mire la foto! Mire la foto!

-Que mierda! Pero está muerta!

-Y eso que es basada en hechos reales…

Craig se acurrucó en los brazos de Damien

_Un Ratito Más…_

-Entonces el psicólogo/medium conocía a la mamá y la hija…- dijo Craig

-Ajá…- asintió Damien

-Ya no quiero ser psicólogo…

-Excelente!

_Casi Al Final de La Película…_

-Entonces todo era falso?!- exclamó Craig- Eran fotoshops del muchacho!

-Pero entonces es una mierda de película!- dijo Damien

_En Los Créditos de La Película…_

-Bueno, una hora y media desperdiciada…- anunció Damien a punto de quitar la película

-No! Espere!- lo detuvo Craig

-QUÉ?!- se asustó Damien

-Mire, está saliendo una foto- anunció Craig

-Diay si! La foto falsa del muchacho!

-No, Damien… Mire en los columpios… MIRE EN LOS COLUMPIOS, CARAJO!

Damien hizo caso

-Qué? No veo… Jueputa, Craig!- se tapó la boca- Ahí está la muchacha verdadera!- se lanzó al sillón

-Y mire las otras fotos! En todas las fotos con el fotoshop, está la muchacha verdadera en otro lado!

-MIRE EL ESPEJO, CRAIG! MIRE EL MALDITO ESPEJO!

-Que mierda, Damien! Quítela antes de que salga otra cosa…

-Está loco?! Yo de aquí no me paro!

-Yo tampoco…

-…

-…

-El video del cumpleaños- anunció Damien

-Yo no veo… Mierda! ESTÁ AHÍ PARADA!

_Cuando La Película Terminó… Definitivamente…_

Estaba cada uno en una esquina del sillón, mirando la pantalla fijamente

-Vaya, quítela- ordenó Damien

-Quítela usted- contradijo Craig

-Qué pasa? Quién dijo miedo?

-No tengo miedo… Usted tiene miedo?

-No, solo que es… Una película… Muy… Original…

-Entonces quítela

-Por qué no la quita usted?- lo volteó a ver

-Por qué no la quita usted?- le devolvió la mirada

En eso la película volvió a empezar…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- gritó Damien saltando a apagar el DVD

Craig se tapó con la almohada

Damien, con un movimiento rápido, quitó "Lake Mungo" y puso "La Cruda Verdad", después se fue a abrazar a Craig

-Ya, ya pasó- dijo más para sí mismo

-Cuál puso?- preguntó Craig bajando la almohada poco a poco

-"La Cruda Verdad" no se preocupe…

-Tráigase una cobija- pidió el ojiazul

-Bueno- asintió Damien parándose del sillón y mirando hacia todos lados. Dio dos pasos y se devolvió- Acompáñeme- pidió

Craig asintió y se fueron a traer la cobija…

Salieron del cuarto con la cobija como alma que lleva el Diablo y se tiraron al sillón a cobijarse

_Luego de Ver La Película…_

-Ve que linda?- dijo Damien todavía con miedo

-Sí… Pero todavía no me quito a la muchacha sent…

-Cállate! Cállate!

-Bueno… Ya hay que dormir, mañana hay clases…

Los dos se dirigieron al cuarto de Craig. Craig abrazaba fuertemente la almohada mientras caminaba y Damien iba con la cobija puesta

-Damien- llamó Craig volteándose de un golpe

-Qué?- preguntó Damien levantando la mirada, que hasta ahora estaba en todos lados excepto al frente

-Emmm… _**"Duerme conmigo, duerme conmigo, duerme conmigo…" **_Tweek ya se fue, puedes usar tu cuarto _**"Mierda, Craig! Soy bien pendejo…"**_

Damien frunció levemente el ceño pero aceptó y se dirigió a su cuarto. Antes de entrar se asomó y miró de izquierda a derecha, luego dio un paso y lentamente fue entrando hasta encender la luz y devolverse a cerrar la puerta.

Craig hizo el mismo ritual.

Los dos se acostaron y no se pudieron dormir.

Damien tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos y Craig cada vez que los cerraba, los volvía a abrir

"_**Por qué no le dije que durmiera conmigo?" **_se lamentaba Craig _**"Soy demasiado orgulloso… Tengo que tragarme mi orgullo y…" **_en eso algo golpeó su ventana

De un salto bajó de la cama y abrió la puerta de su cuarto, al mismo tiempo que Damien

Se quedaron viendo un rato

-…

-…

-Tengo miedo- admitió Damien bajando la cabeza

Craig asintió y se lo llevó a su cuarto

Ambos llegaron y se acostaron, quedando frente a frente. Los dos se abrazaron y Craig posó su cabeza entre el cuello del AntiCristo

-Esto nunca pasó- advirtió Damien

-Tienes razón… Por cierto, al final por qué habían peleado Tweek y Pip?

-Por lo mismo que pelean todas las parejas… Celos… Supuestamente Pip pasaba demasiado tiempo con Butters- sonrió

-Claro, que Pip no se dio cuenta de eso…

-Es que los pasivos son demasiado sensibles…

-No es cierto!- lo empujó Craig

-Claro que sí! Quieren que todo sea romántico y como en las películas…

-Los activos también pueden querer eso!

-Tú quieres eso?

-Si…

-Exacto- se burló

-No! Nada de "Exacto"! Me vas a decir que tú no quieres eso?

-A los activos nos da igual…

-Bueno, los vagos no creen que eres tan activo como dices…

-No metas a los vagos en esto!

-Yo creo que tú sí eres romántico…

-Entonces no me conoces lo suficiente…

-No lo creo…

-Tú cree lo que quieras…- dijo abrazándolo

Craig devolvió el abrazo y sonrió con un plan en la cabeza

"_**Te amo, Damien" **_pensó _**"Y te lo voy a demostrar…"**_


	17. El Árbol

Damien despertó por la alarma, tocó el otro extremo de la cama y notó que estaba vacía

-Craig!- se levantó de golpe- Craig!

Nadie contestaba

-No me asuste!- advirtió levantándose y yendo lentamente hacia la sala- Craig! Usted me asusta y yo lo puedo matar!

Encontró una nota…

"**Hola, Damien:**

**Voy a tener que faltar al Colegio hoy y tal vez mañana por razones personales… No creo que me veas hasta pasadomañana. No me secuestraron, tranquilo… Bueno, explícales esto a los profesores y a quién pregunte… Gracias!**

**PD: Te Amo…"**

-AW! Que pendejo!- dijo Damien con un nudo en la garganta- Como en la película… Que malo…- miró hacia todas partes- Y me deja solo con esa película de miedo en la cabeza, tras de eso…

Arrugó al carta y la lanzó al piso, luego se dirigió al baño… A los 3 segundos se devolvió corriendo, recogió la carta, la alisó y la guardó en una cajita, para luego dirigirse a bañar…

_**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,SECUNDARIA DE SOUTH PARK,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**_

Damien estaba sacando sus cuadernos para la primera clase ya que, al fin, había llegado temprano.

-Cómo está mi diablito favorito?- lo abrazó Kenny

-No jodas, McCormick- dijo dándole un cuadernazo en la cabeza

-Uy! Alguien amaneció de malas- se sobó la cabeza

-Y de casualidad hoy no vino Craig- sonrió Eric

-No tiene nada que ver- declaró Damien cerrando el casillero y caminando por los pasillos

-No nos han contestado- dijo Stan

-Qué?- se confundió el ojirrojo

-Quién es pasivo- recordó Kyle

Damien se detuvo en seco y se volteó amenazadoramente

-Porque no es asunto suyo- contestó

-Dinos y no molestaremos más- ofreció Stan

Damien lo pensó un poco

-…

-…

-Bien. Los dos… Los dos hemos sido pasivos, ok? Ahora quiero ver cómo se reparten el dinero…

-…

-De hecho…- interrumpió Butters levantando levemente la mano- Yo adiviné…

-Qué?!- se sorprendió Thorne

-Sí- dijo Kyle

-Butters dijo que seguramente se turnaban- explicó Kenny

Damien estaba boquiabierto

-…

-Bien, toma, Butters- dijo Eric dándole un billete de $10, igual que Kyle, Kenny, Stan, Clyde, Token, Bebe, Wendy, Pip, Tweek, el Sr. Garrison, la Directora Victoria, el Sr. Mackey y el resto del Colegio…

-Gracias- dijo Butters guardando el dinero

-…

-…

-Tienes que darme por lo menos $20!- exclamó el AntiCristo

-Ah?- preguntaron las personas que habían por ahí

-Si no me hubiera dejado, no ganas nada- extendió la mano

-Bu… Bueno- le dio $20

Los tomó y se fue caminando a paso rápido

-…

-Y ese es Damien si fuera gigoló- dijo Stan

-Claro que serían $200, no 20- concluyó Kenny

-Y tú cómo sabes?- preguntó Cartman

Kenny se movió el cabello tipo Justin Bieber

-Experiencia Propia- contestó caminando con la frente en alto

Kyle silbó e hizo gesto de locura.

Stan sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Maricas- murmuró Cartman

_**/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\**_

Estaban en clases de Música. El Profesor había repartido unas hojas para que ellos copiaran, mientras él leía el periódico y tomaba café **(N/A: Basado en Alfredo Poveda xD Sin exagerar…)**

-Ola ke ase?- se volteó Kenny

-Usted sabe que a mí me cae mal esa llama- dijo el ojirrojo

-Sí, yo sé… Extrañando a Craig, o ke ase?

-Kenny, ya!

-Está bien, está bien… Pero, en serio, que hace?

-Copiando esto…

-Para qué!? Juguemos gato… Si quiere le traigo a Tweek- sonrió pervertidamente

-Eso NO era una pelea de gatos!- se defendió Damien

-Yo vi a dos chicos arañándose y arrancándose la ropa… Si eso no es una pelea de gatos no sé qué lo es…

-Kenny, deja a Damien en paz!- ordenó Stan

-Si! Está sensible por la desaparición de Craig- molestó Eric

Damien pegó su cabeza contra el pupitre

-No hagan tanto ruido- dijo el profesor al tiempo que le daba un sorbo a su café

_**/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\**_

Estaban en la Cafetería. Damien miraba su comida con rostro de asco

-Estás bien?- preguntó Butters

-Ah?... Sí, sí… Sólo que presiento que algo malo me va a suceder si me como esto… Lo quieres, Tweek?

-GAH! NO!

Todos comenzaron a reír, excepto Pip que tenía el ceño fruncido

-Eres malo, Damien, eres malo- sonrió Cartman

Damien le entregó su comida al castaño y se arrecostó a la mesa

-…

-…

-Tu amas a Craig!- canturreó Stan

-Claro, es mi mejor amigo- contestó

-Hey!- llamó Pip

-Mi mejor amigo Seme- corrigió

Pip entrecerró los ojos

-No, cómo algo más que un amigo- insinuó Kyle

-Ellos dos tienen sexo sin compromisos! Qué más quieres?!- preguntó Kenny

-Pero te gusta, no?- preguntó Stan

-No molesten- contestó el ojirrojo

-Jaja- comenzó Cartman- _Craig y Damien_ _estaban sentados en un árbol besándose, se quieren, se aman, se adoran, se besan! Se pasan… El chicle! Se tocan… Sus partes! Son novios, son novios!_

-AGH! Cómo los odio!- exclamó el AntiCristo tapándose el rostro

-Ja! Yo lo sabía- dijo Wendy, que pasaba por ahí

-A ver! 1, 2, 3, 4!- contó Kenny fingiendo tocar una batería

_-Craig y Damien estaban sentados en un árbol besándose!- _cantó la mesa entera

_-Se quieren!_- cantó Clyde

_-Se aman!_- cantó Token

_-Se adoran!_- siguió Tweek

_-Se besan!- _cantó Pip

_-Se pasan…- _continuó Stan

_-El chicle!_- cantó Kyle

_-Se tocan…- _tarareó Eric

_-Sus partes!- _cantó Kenny

_-SON NOVIOS! SON NOVIOS!- _cantó toda la Cafetería

-Esto no puede estar pasando- mumuró Damien ocultando su cabeza entre sus brazos

_***-*-*-*-*SALIDA*-*-*-*-***_

-Damien!- llamó Kyle

-QUÉ?!- se volteó

-Ay! Si quiere nos pega- se indignó Kenny

-Es que me han estado molestando con el puto árbol toda la mañana!

-Está bien, pero no venimos a eso…- dijo Stan

-Qué quieren?

-Saber si usted sabe qué está haciendo Craig

-No

-Así? "No"? No le interesa en lo más mínimo?- preguntó Cartman

-No- contestó

-Bueno…- aceptó Kenny alejándose junto a los otros chicos- Si no te interesa…

-Un momento!- llamó Damien- Ustedes saben?

Los chicos sonrieron

-Puede ser…- contestaron a coro

**CHÁN CHÁN CHÁN! Qué estará haciendo Craig? Alguien sabe? No? Bueno .-.**

**Reviews?**

**XOXO!**


	18. Una Visita Inesperada

Los cuatro chicos caminaban hacia su casa con Damien detrás

-Tienen que decirme lo que saben… Ustedes saben que tienen que decirme- repetía el pelinegro- No los dejaré hasta que me digan… Ustedes saben que yo lo hago… Yo sigo molestando hasta que me digan… Así de fácil…

-…

-…

-Perras, no me van a decir!?- se enfureció- Saben qué? A la mierda! ME VOY!- dijo levantando las manos y volteándose para irse

-…

-…

-NO! Está bien! Pero díganme! Denme una pista!

-Ríndete, no lo lograrás- dijo Kenny

-Y si les pago?- preguntó Damien

-Hum- pensó Cartman- Es mejor lo que te espera…

-Pero, que me espera?!

-Bwajajaja…- rió Stan

-No, no, está bien, no me digan… No me importa… Mi vida no depende de Craig…

-Bien- contestó Kyle- Por cierto, vieron que están construyendo un nuevo parque?

-Está bien! Sí lo hace!- interrumpió Damien- Sólo díganme qué les dijo…

-Adiós, Damien- se despidió Cartman

El ojirrojo volteó a su izquierda y vio que ahí estaba su casa

-Algún día tendrán que decírmelo!- avisó abriendo la puerta

Los otros se despidieron con una seña de restarle importancia

-En este mundo hay gente que es bien pendeja…- murmuró antes de entrar a su casa

_**/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\**_

Eran las 7:00 pm y Damien se dedicó a poner el radio a todo volumen y escuchar cualquier música que saliera, mientras él bailaba en pijama

-_… No me llames frijolero, pinche gringo puñetero!- _cantaba

_DING DONG!_

Damien se sobresaltó y quitó la música. Fue a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con los chicos y… Un policía? De tal vez unos 1.80 m, totalmente diferente a los policías se South Park… Moreno y pelinegro, seguramente latino…

-Algún problema, Oficial?- preguntó según lo que le habían enseñado las películas

-Este chico- explicó señalando a Cartman- Se quejó de exceso de música- Damien lo fulminó con la mirada- Puedo pasar?

-Sí, claro- contestó confundido

El policía entró, seguido por los otros, se paró en media sala y comenzó a… A… ¿?... Desvestirse…

-OH MIERDA- exclamó el pelinegro mirando amenazadoramente a sus "amigos", quiénes habían puesto una musiquita melodiosa para la ocasión

-Tarán!- aplaudió Kenny

-Un striptease!? Chicos, lárguense!

-Te quieres quedar sólo con el striptease?- preguntó Stan

-NO! Se me van con todo y el striptease!- volteó a ver al "policía", apunto de arrancarse el pantalón- NO!- le gritó- Señor, Hombre, Chico… Emm… Muchacho… Ángel Caído del Cielo, ponte la ropa!

-ESTÁS LOCO!?- gritó Kyle

El policía le dio la mano y comenzó a bailar con el AntiCristo

-QUÉ?! NO! ESTO ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!- exclamó alejándolo- SABEN QUE EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO LLEGA CRAIG!?- se desesperó intentando quitarse al "policía" de encima, literalmente…

-Si fue idea de Craig!- dijo Eric

-QUÉ?!- alejó al "policía" de un golpe, pero el otro solo seguía haciendo su trabajo

-Si no lo quieres, terminamos el show en mi casa- ofreció Kenny

Kyle lo señaló en señal de acuerdo

-Fue idea de CRAIG!?

-SIP-contestaron a coro

-Esto era lo que no me querían decir!?

-Si! Clarooo… Sólo esto- sonrieron cómplices

-A QUÉ SE REF… AAAAAHHH!- gritó al sentir dos manos en su cintura

-Damien, deberías ser la persona más feliz del mundo!- dijo Kenny

El striptease levantó al pelinegro y posó las piernas de este alrededor de su cintura

-AH! NOO! BÁJAME! BÁJAME! BÁJAME!

-Oh Dios…- se derretía Kyle

-Sabes qué? Yo también podría hacer eso- dijo Stan

-…

-Es fácil! Sólo hay que quitarse la camiseta leeentameente- explicaba con voz sensual y quitándose el abrigo- Y mover las caderas…

-Oh Dios- se tapó la boca Kyle

-AH JAJAJAJA!- rió Cartman

Stan comenzaba a descubrirse el pecho

-WOOOO!- se emocionó Kenny

-NO! NO! NO!- rogó Damien a quién el striptease intentaba desvestir

-ORGÍA!- festejó Kenny

-NOOOO!- gritó Damien siendo arrojado al sillón- POR QUÉ TODO LO MALO ME PASA EN ESTE SILLÓN!?

-Jijiji- reía Kyle totalmente caído en los brazos de Stan, que lo rodeaban

Kenny se había quitado la chaqueta y movía las caderas al ritmo de la música

-NO! NO! NO!- se escapó Damien hacia la cocina, amenazando al striptease con un sartén- NO TE ACERQUES!- mas el chico se acerca sin escuchar la advertencia- STRIPTEASE MALO! POLICÍA MALO! Emmm… ÁNGEL CAÍDO DEL CIELO MALO!- el moreno lo agarró de la cintura y bailó con él- AAAH! DEMASIADOS PECTORALES!- se quejó haciendo un puchero

-AH JAJAJAJAJAJA!- se carcajeaba Cartman- ESAS SON LAS MONTAÑAS DE COSTA RICA! JAJAJAJA

Damien le lanzó una mirada asesina

Y así continuaron un buen rato… Kyle como un helado derritiéndose bajo el sol, Stan, bueno, como el sol, Damien intentando escapar del moreno, el moreno acosando sexualmente al AntiCristo, Kenny bailando tomado sobre una mesa y Cartman en una esquina riendo a carcajadas de los otros chicos. Claro que hubo un momento en el que fue perseguido por Kenny, ya que el striptease tenía órdenes estrictas de permanecer con Damien, no importaba lo que sucediera…

_**/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\**_

Siguieron hasta que les dio las 9:45 pm.

El latino se había ido, Kyle estaba sentado en los regazos de un Stan sin camisa en el sillón, Kenny arrecostado a las piernas del pelirrojo y Eric en el otro extremo girando los ojos. Cuando llegó Damien, bajó las piernas de Kenny del sillón y se sentó él

-Ngh…- gimió con cansancio- Chicos, los DETESTO- murmuró escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos

-Hum… Entonces detestarás aún más a Craig…- contestó Kyle con indiferencia

Damien lo volteó a ver sorprendido.


	19. Cuando No Esta Craig

Damien estaba haciendo el almuerzo, ese día no había clases por una huelga **(N/A: Es que no me gusta mandar a los chicos al Colegio mientras yo estoy aquí de vaga xD Lo justo es lo correcto!)**.

-AGH! PENDEJOS!- le gritó al sartén luego de quemarse- NINGÚN CHICHARRÓN TIENE EL DERECHO DE QUEMARME! YO SOY EL ANTICRISTO! Debería quemarlos YO a ust… AH! Ahora sí se lo buscaron…- comenzó a quemarlos-… No, no, no, mentira! No se me quemen! Son la única comida que tengo!- se acercó lentamente al sartén, estirando el brazo lo más que podía- Ok, les voy a dar vuelta. No me quemen…- le dio vuelta a uno- SI!- festejó- Já! Craig, no te necesito! Yo también puedo cocinar! AH! CARAJO!- saltó al quemarse, de nuevo- Ojalá que después de esto, mínimo, me bronceé un poco…

Se dirigió a hacer los demás quehaceres…

**1-Barrer**

Había puesto música para hacerlo más interesante… Gran error, ya que lo volvió demasiado interesante… Por ejemplo: estaba escuchando "Kiss It All Bettter- He Is We" así que estaba bailando por la casa con un poco de delineador bajo los ojos, para darle un poco de drama a su "presentación" y usaba la escoba como micrófono…

_-…And she crays: Kiiisss It Aaall beetter! I am not reaaadyyy to goo! Iiiit's not your foul, loooove, you didn't knoww… You didn't knowwwww…_

Todo esto, mientras la casa esperaba ser barrida (bien barrida, porque él solo pasaba la escoba de un lado a otro mientras caminaba)…

**2-Limpiar**

Comenzó bien… Agarró el palo de piso **(N/A: aquí le decimos así, no sé allá xD ¿?) **lo pasó por la casa, todo iba bien hasta que…

-AH!- gritó al resbalarse-Aaaahhh…- gemía sentado en el piso- Duele- se lamentó- Pendejo palo de piso…- comenzó a levantarse- Au, au, au, au…- se estiró- Aaay… Voy a descansar un rato- concluyó dirigiéndose a la sala a mirar tv

Y podrán adivinar, que ese "rato" se convirtió en todo el día… Hasta que recordó qué seguía después de limpiar…

**3-Lavar**

Se levantó del sillón y pasó con cuidado por el único lugar en donde había limpiado **(N/A: claro, ni a putas recogió el palo de piso tirado en el piso… Hum, que ironía)**

Llegó al cuarto en donde estaba la lavadora, se acercó con duda y se quedó mirándola

-Cómo se enciende este aparato del Diablo?- preguntó

Usó la lógica (que en realidad era lo único que tenía en su cerebro, aparte de la memoria, porque el procesamiento y/o matemáticas estaban escondidos en una esquina y NUNCA saldrán a la luz) y echó la ropa que había en la cesta, luego buscó la manguera, la puso dentro de la lavadora y la abrió… Se quedó ahí parado como 15 minutos, antes de darse cuenta que la lavadora estaba en modo "Desagüe", por lo cual no se llenaba, tardó 5 minutos enteros en encontrar el botón de "Lavar/Enjuagar" **(N/A: tuve que ir a fijarme en mi lavadora para recordar el nombre del botón! XD)**. Luego de esto se fue a ver televisión…

_30 Minutos Después…_

_-…Go On, próximo Jueves, 21:30 horas!... Somos… Warner…_

-21:30 horas- se repitió Damien- 21:30 horas… No sean pendejos! No estamos en la Armada! Digan la hora común y corriente!- le gritó a la televisión

Cuando comenzó a escuchar un sonido como de agua… Y comenzó a ver agua salir del cuarto de la lavadora… Le cayó el cinco

-MIERDA!- exclamó dirigiéndose corriendo al lugar- AH!- gritó al caer al charco de agua…

**4-Bañarse (EXTRA)**

_-Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez! Cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque!_ _Que encendió la luz que hoy se desapareeeceeee!- _cantaba en la ducha- _Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia! Aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas! Y dejando al tiempo la estocada a mueeeerteeeee!- _Salía del baño-_ Nada más que decir… Sólo queda insistir!... Dilo…- _intentó agarrar el paño- _No hay pañooo…- _cantó al darse cuenta

Así que, con mucho cuidado, salió del baño poco a poco, primero asomó su cabeza para asegurarse de estar solo, luego salió y con cuidado dio dos pasos… Antes de tropezar con el palo de piso tirado en el piso

-AH! Pendejo Palo De Piso de Mierda!- se volteó

Se levantó y fue a buscar el paño, todavía sin juntar el palo del piso…

**5-Sacar La Basura**

Estaba mirando tele… Cuando escuchó un camión y un olor putrefacto se posó en el aire… Se tapó la nariz con una almohada…

-Qué asco! Huele a pura basura!- se quejó- Ya quiero que ese camión se vaya… Por qué se queda ahí parqueado?!

_3… 2… 1…_

-NO! ESPÉRENSEEEE!- gritó recogiendo las bolsas de basura y saliendo a toda velocidad- AQUÍ ESTÁ LA BASURA! AQUÍ ESTÁ! NO ME DEEEJEEEEEEEENN!

-Dame eso!- dijo un rubio recogiendo las bolsas

-Kenny!?- se sorprendió

-Damien!

-…

-Hola! Es un dinerito extra…- explicó mientras se alejaba- Cualquier cosa sirve!- se volteó- Por cierto… Lindos cuadritos!- sonrió con sarcasmo

Damien bajó la mirada y notó que su pijama tenía la camisa desabrochada, se tapó inmediatamente y volvió a su casa…

Al llegar notó algo… Olía a quemado…

**6-La Cena**

-LOS CHICHARRONES!- gritó dirigiéndose a la cocina- AY! AY! AY! AY!- gritaba al sentir el aceite salpicar en su piel- AY! AY! APÁ…! AY!... GATE!- se alejó de un salto, agarró una revista "Tú" que había por ahí y esparció el humo… Pero la revista prendió fuego… Y Damien, para ser el AntiCristo, lo tomó muy mal- AAAAHHH!- gritó soltando la revista y tirándole un vaso de agua, por suerte eso lo apagó.

Miró el sartén en donde estaban los chicharrones, que ahora eran pedacitos de carbón… Y, desilusionado, se los entregó a los vagos, quiénes comían muy bien desde que a Damien le tocaba cocinar… Luego se devolvió y se hizo un cereal con yogurt de fresa…

-Bueno, esto es saludable- dijo positivamente- No voy a engordar cenando cereal- se llevó el plato a su habitación, esta vez saltando el palo de piso, y se dispuso a comérselo

…

…

-A QUIÉN ENGAÑO!? YO QUERÍA CHICHARRÓN!- lloriqueó


	20. Confabulados

_**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_

**(N/A: ESO es el reloj… Supuestamente…)**

-AH!- despertó Damien de un golpe, apagó el reloj de un manotazo y se volvió a acostar- Mi vida sin Craig es una mierda- se quejó observando cómo el plato de yogurt y cereal se llenaba de hormigas… Muchas hormigas… Demasiadas- AH!- saltó de un golpe fijándose dentro del plato- Mientras no haya bichos extraños lo puedo llevar a la pila…- susurró

Abrió la puerta y se acercó al plato

-Bien… A la one, a la two…- contaba preparado para agarrar el plato-… A la tree!- agarró el plato y salió corriendo a la pila, saltó el palo de piso y prácticamente tiró el objeto al lavabo, lavándolo rápidamente y él quitándose las hormigas de los brazos- Iu, iu, iu, iu…- se quejaba mientras mojaba su brazo bajo el agua

Después de su "Ritual Aleja Hormigas" **(?) **se fue a su cuarto, miró el reloj…

-MIERDA!- exclamó cuando miró la hora- Yo no me puedo alistar en 20 minutos!

Y para empeorar las cosas…

_-DAAAAAMIIIEEEENN!- _llamaban desde afuera

_-UN BOMBERO QUIERE PASAR!- _dijo Kenny

-NO JODAS!-exclamó Damien

_-Es broma!_- dijo Stan

-YA VA!- contestó Damien

Se puso un jeans, una camisa negra, se medio peinó, converse negras y se dirigió a la puerta… Antes de abrirla miró hacia la perilla… Había un gorro en ella, nada más y nada menos, que el gorro de Craig… "_**Ayer no estaba así que…" **_pensó el AntiCristo…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- gritó de susto al comprender que NO estaba solo…

Abrió la puerta de golpe, agarró el gorro y salió

Los otros lo miraban preocupados

-Qué pasó?- preguntó Kyle

El pelinegro enseñó el gorro

-…

-…

-Oh…- sonrieron los cuatro

-QUÉ?! "OH" QUÉ?!- se enfadó Damien

-Hoy…- contestó Cartman sonriendo

-HOY!?... Hoy qué?

-Jaja…- rieron los otros mientras se alejaban

-NNNNOOOOOOO! DETESTO NO SABER QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO!- Damien se puso el gorro de Craig

-Sabes, Damien? Estás muy histérico- dijo Kenny

-NO! NO ESTOY HISTÉRICO!

-Sabes por qué las mujeres se ponen histéricas?

-No! Y no quiero saber!

-Hum… Es basado en hechos reales, pero bueno…

-Bueno, qué?

-Está bien… En los tiempos antiguos, antes del vibrador…

-Oh! Ya vamos de nuevo- dijo Kyle

Damien lo miraba preocupado

-Ejem…- continuó el rubio- Cuando una mujer estaba histérica… La enviaban con el doctor…

Esta vez, todos lo miraban con duda…

-… Para que le diera placer y así quitarle la histeria…- sonrió

Todos suspiraron con cansancio, menos Damien que se quedó pensando

_Entendimiento Del Cerebro de Damien Según La Perversión de La Situación: 5%... 56%... 73%... 88%... 94%... 100%..."_

-Eres un maldito…- comenzó a poner el bulto en el piso y agarrar una roca que había por ahí-… Hijo de tu putísima…- listo para reventarle el objeto en la cabeza

-No, no, no, no, no!- Stan le quitó la piedra

-Qué!?- dijo Kenny- Yo solo decía que si eso es cierto… Bueno, tu sabes...- molestó

-No, yo no sé- contestó volviendo a juntar la piedra

-No, NO!- Stan se la volvió a tirar al piso

-Qué sucede, Dami? Craig no lo tiene suficientemente grande para…- se vió callado por un bulto lanzado a su rostro- AU! ESO DOLIÓ!- se levantó del suelo, haciendo el bulto a un lado

-Ok, vamos a ver qué tal con la piedra…- la recogió del suelo

-QUE NO!- gritó Stan arrebatándosela y lanzándola lejos

-HEY!- dijo Damien

-No lo pongas más histérico!- dijo Kenny

-Mira, Pedazo…- comenzó Damien iniciando una pelea con todos los integrantes del grupo, pero una música los interrumpió…

_Si la ves! Dile que…_

_Que me has visto mejorado! Y que hay alguien a mi lado…_

_Que me tiene enamorado…_

_Que los días han pasado y que ya he estado olvidando…_

_Que no me ha quitado el sueño y que LO NUESTRO YA ES PASADO!_

-Un momento- dijo Damien acercándose a su bulto

_Dile que ya estoy muy bien!_

_Que nunca he estado mejor!_

_Si piensa que tal vez me muero por qué ya no está_

Lo abrió y buscó su celular…

_Qué va!_

_Dile que al final de todo!_

_Se lo voy a agradecer!_

_Aunque pensándolo bien…_

_Mejor dile que ya no me ves!_

-Pip?- contestó

_-Damien, has visto a Tweek?_

-No pero… _Cargando_… Maldito! Si me está engañando con el pendejo ese juro por…

-GAH, DAMIEN!- se acercó el rubio paranóico

_-TWEEK?!- _preguntó Pip

-CRAIG TIENE… AGH! Es… Es… NO PUEDO DECIRLO! DIOS! ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!- gritó alejándose

-…

-…

-Ese era Tweek- le dijo Damien al teléfono

-Me di cuenta… Bueno, entonces no importa, chao!- se despidió Pip

-…

-…

-TWEEK SABE!?- gritó a todo pulmón

-…

-…

-…

-HUYAN DEL HISTÉRICO!- gritó Kenny corriendo junto a los demás

-OH! YO TE VOY A ENSEÑAR LO QUE ES HISTERIA!- gritó juntando una roca del césped y persiguiéndolos

_**/*\*/*\*/*\**_

Durante las clases todos miraban a Damien, dando a entender que todo el Colegio sabía dónde estaba Craig, pero nadie le decía, solo sonreían felices… No importa que les ofreciera hacer sus tareas o darle la respuesta en los exámenes, nunca aceptaban… Aunque así está mejor porque Damien no es muy inteligente que digamos...

Una vez que tocó salida todos salieron como rayos, dejando a Damien solo, el otro, más asustado que nunca por quedar completamente solo salió corriendo tras ellos…

Cuando salió, todos formaron un círculo, él estaba en medio… Cartman, Stan, Kenny y Kyle se encontraban frente a él a una distancia larga, en ese orden estaban parados en fila…

Cuando Kenny y Kyle se hicieron a un lado y Cartman y Stan hacia el otro se divisó a Craig pasando entre ellos

Damien negó con desaprobación

Cuando Kenny sacó un micrófono y se lo entregó a Craig

-Qué mierda…- murmuró el AntiCristo

_-__Tú no te imaginas lo que siento por ti  
Como me haces falta… Cuando estas lejos de mi  
Si tú me dejaras… No sabría que hacer  
Cambiaria mi vida… Me podría__ enloquecer_

_Pido a Dios que ese momento nunca llegue__  
__Y que proteja nuestro amor__  
__Como tú no existen dos__!_

Los chicos comenzaron a bailar. Damien no entendía nada

_-__Hasta el fin del mundo te iría a buscar__!- _se acercaba al ojirrojo, el cual tenía su gorro puesto_  
__De ti nada me puede separar__!__  
__Cruzaría los siete mares hasta llegar a ti!__  
__Hasta el fin del mundo te seguiré!__  
__Donde sea que estés yo te encontraré!__  
__Nada en mí es más importante__  
__Que vivir junto a ti_

Llegó a Damien y le sostuvo la mano, el otro lanzó una mirada de advertencia__

_-Me da tanto miedo esta gran necesidad__  
__De tenerte siempre y quererte más y más___

_Es un sentimiento muy difícil de explicar__ - _todas las personas presentes bailaron  
_Lo loco que me pongo si demoras en llegar___

_Pido a Dios que no me dejes__  
__Y por siempre que proteja nuestro amor__  
__Como tú, no existen dos__!_

Le agarró la otra mano y bailaron__

_Hasta el fin del mundo te iría a buscar  
De ti nada me puede separar__!__  
__Cruzaría los siete mares hasta llegar a ti!__  
__Hasta el fin del mundo te seguiré!__  
__Donde sea que estés yo te encontraré!__  
__Nada en mí es más importante__  
__Que vivir junto a ti___

_Cómo imaginarme esta vida sin tu amor__!?__  
__Si te necesito igual que al agua, ow__!__  
__Me derrumbaría si me dejaras de amar__  
__Me harías una herida mortal, morta!l_

Le sostuvo la cabeza a Thorne y le dio un beso en los labios

Por otro lado, Damien…

Abrió los ojos como platos y miraba atónito lo que estaba haciendo Craig, mientras en su cerebro sólo había un pensamiento _**"**__**性交は何？彼はキスだ！みんなの前で！みんなが私たちを見て！ああ、くそ！我々は見ている**__**...**__**なぜ我々は見ていますか？！**__**...**__**まぁ、そうだね！クレイグタッカーは私にキスをされます！これは、究極的には、あまりにも多くの圧力です**__**!"**_… Sí, estaba muy nervioso… Quería separarse, pero al mismo tiempo no quería, pero por otro lado… Ya se habían separado…__

_-Por eso, Mi Amor__…- _continuó Craig con los chicos

_Hasta el fin del mundo te iría a buscar!  
De ti nada me puede separar__!__  
__Cruzaría los siete mares hasta llegar a ti!__  
__Hasta el fin del mundo te seguiré!__  
__Donde sea que estés yo te encontraré!__  
__Nada en mí es más importante__  
__Que vivir junto a ti…_

_Hasta el fin del mundo…_

Después de esto Damien lo miraba atónito…

Craig dio un paso hacia atrás y se arrodilló, sacando un anillo de su bolsillo

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritó el ojirrojo con miedo, inmediatamente se tapó el rostro

-Damien Thorne- llamó el otro, arrodillado- Me propuse escribir  
el poema más hermoso del mundo  
y sin remedio me puse a pensar en ti  
en tus ojos profundos  
en tu tibio mirar  
en la apacible calma que miras  
como las olas del mar

Anoche pinté tu corazón en la lejanía  
y pinté también el olor de una rosa  
mientras escribía, en la noche clara y fría  
y tu, Amado mío  
soñando...Dormido.

Pinté un beso en un rayo de luz  
para que toque lentamente  
tus labios de tul.

Amor, Amado Mío  
cuando suspiras, el aire es inmortal  
y mientras recorre el mundo,  
al mundo hace girar.

Amor, nadie sabe  
que esta noche te tengo entre mis brazos  
aunque te tenga lejos, despacio  
beso tus besos,  
el perfume de tu pelo  
acaricio tus sueños,  
seco tu inocencia.  
Mi niño, mi tierno chico escondido  
Aunque pudiera despertarte  
no, no lo haría, no podría  
así te quiero, así te amo, dormido  
con el sol de tus ojos apagados

Te imagino tan tierno  
a pesar de todas las penas  
que tocan tu corazón.

Esta noche es tan eterna  
como el amor que siento por ti,  
te amo, porque no hago mejor cosa que el amarte,  
hay un loco que te ama, y un hombre que te espera,  
con corazón latente y un amor incesante.

Afuera esta la ciudad  
entre tú y yo el infinito  
Dios que hizo de mi, tu vida mi vida,  
el amor más profundo...

Pero de ti, Amor, de TI…

…Hizo El Poema Más Hermoso del Mundo...

Damien se tapó la boca, con los ojos húmedos

"_**Voy a matar a este pendejo…" **_pensó

-Finalmente… Solo hay una pregunta en mi mente, Damien Thorne… Quieres casarte conmigo?

El silencio se hizo eterno, todos y todas esperaban ansiosos la respuesta del AntiCristo

-_Di "Acepto"- _cantó Wendy, haciéndole señas a las otras para que cantaran

-_Di "Acepto"! Di "Acepto"! Di "Acepto"…- _cantaron los demás

-…

-…

-Acepto- dijo entre risas

Craig le puso el anillo y lo abrazó, cuando comenzaron a caer pétalos de rosa del cielo, Damien miró hacia arriba… Los maestros estaban involucrados en esto…

-Me hiciste quedar como el pasivo- susurró Damien amenazadoramente

-Esa es la gracia- contestó Craig despegándose del abrazo- Y qué dices, de que lo hagamos ya?

-Ah?

-Vamos a casarnos ya!- anunció

De un pronto a otro unos chicos se llevaron a Craig y otros a Damien a ponerles el traje…

Cuando le enseñaron el traje a Damien

-Oh no! Yo no usaré blanco!

-Es la única manera- dijo Kenny

_15 Minutos Después…_

Damien estaba siendo entregado por el mismísimo Satanás, mientras el primero maldecía a Craig internamente por darle el puto ramo de flores!

Craig miraba todo desde el altar con una sonrisa vengativa y maliciosa en su rostro

Lo entregó frente al… No, no había padre… Quién los iba a casar era nada más y nada menos que Eric Theodore Cartman

-Craig Tucker… - comenzó. Damien suspiró- Cállate y respeta mi autoridá!- dijo Cartman- Ejem… Craig Tucker, acepta a Damien Thorne como su amado cofcofymaricacofcof esposo en el bien y en el mal, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto- dijo juntando sus manos con las de Damien, el cual lo fulminaba con la mirada

-Damien Thorne, acepta a Craig Tucker como su amado cofcofymásmaricacofcof esposo en el bien y en el mal, en la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y pobreza, etc, etc, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Ya qué!- bromeó- Acepto…

-Por el poder que me confiere el estado de California, yo los declaro… Activo… Y… Activo… Craig, puede besar a la novia…

-QUÉ?!- se enfureció Damien

Craig le dio un gran beso en la boca, al separarse todos apludían

-Idiota! Idiota! Idiota!- dijo Damien pegándole con el ramo

-TU idiota- contestó Craig

-TIRA EL RAMO!- gritó Bebe

-Más bajo no puedo caer- dijo Damien mientras se volteaba

Lanzó el ramo y todas las chicas esperaban atraparlo…

Por otro lado…

Tras de ella estaba Stan sirviéndole ponche a Kyle

-Damien va a matar a Craig luego de esto- sonrió el pelirrojo

-Si es que no lo mata en la Luna de Miel…- sonrió Stan pícaramente

En eso Kyle miró cómo algo se acercaba a él a toda velocidad, como un reflejo lo atrapó y miró con asombro que había atrapado el ramo, dirigió su vista a Stan, quién lo miraba más rojo que un tomate

-Más te vale que nuestra boda sea mejor que esta- susurró el pelirrojo

Stan tragó en seco

-WWWWOOOOOOOWWWW!- gritaron todos

-Felicidades- se acercó un moreno a la pareja que discutía sobre "POR QUÉ CARAJO ME HICISTE ESTO!?"

-Gracias, pero yo no soy el pasivo- aclaró Damien, quien iba a escribir eso en su tarjeta de presentación-…

-…

-Te conozco?

-Si- sonrió el tipo

Damien ladeó la cabeza y lo miró de arriba abajo, pero nada…

-Esas son las montañas de Costa Rica- le recordó Cartman

_Cargando…_

-EL STRIPPER!- acusó

-Jaja!- rio el nombrado

-No es "El Stripper"- dijo Craig- Es Vinicio… El Stripper- completó

-Bueno- dijo Damien apenado

-Bueno! Estos tortolitos se tienen que ir a su Luna de Miel!- gritó Kenny

-SSSSSHHHH!- lo calló Damien

-Cierto…- sonrió Craig

-OH NO! Ya me has hecho suficiente!

-Pero el día no ha terminado- dijo alzándolo

-NO! NO! Sí Terminó!- rogó el otro

Craig lo ignoró y lo llevó a un carruaje color plateado con rojo que los esperaba

-No! NO!- Craig lo sentó- Dime por lo menos, adónde vamos!?

El carruaje comenzó a partir…

-Vamos a París…

Damien quedó boquiabierto

-Si es broma, te mato!- advirtió

-Naaah, yo sé que quieres ir a París, iremos a París

-AW! TE AMO!- lo abrazó- Pero no iré abajo- advirtió soltándose del agarre. Craig suspiró- No iré abajo, no importa lo que hagas, NO IRÉ ABAJO! Lucharé por no ir abajo…

-Oh, Cariño! Con eso estoy contando- dijo enseñando unas esposas

Damien quedó boquiabierto

-VINICIO!- gritó furioso

-No- dijo Craig- Kenny

-Bueno, lamento decirte que no las usarás…

-Oh, Cariño! Contaba con esas palabras- le rodeó los hombros con el brazo

Damien lo miró asustado

Luego los dos quedaron en silencio y se dejaron llevar por lo que planeara la noche…

_**FIN…**_

**No, cursi no quedó, verdad? xD Yo creo que es lo más cursi del mundo, pero este video me inspiró**

******* watch?v=oPW9hI_0Zug*******

**Quitar asteriscos! ;) Bueno, es el fin de un fic… Pero hoy subiré otro llamado "Secundaria!" que espero les guste…**

**XOXO!**


End file.
